Heroes of Olympus: The Curse of Aphrodite
by Percabeth99999
Summary: Mary is gone but now the seven are under stress, but they have confidence with Lucy by their side, but what happens when an accident between Reyna and Jason ruins it all. Piper has a 'gift' but what if Jason Gives Piper the Curse of Aphrodite? What if he ruins her life forever? Read and find out! SEQUEL TO MARK OF ATHENA!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-Millie

~12A~

I lived away from everyone else. Everyone had just gone into the Iron Age and out of the Bronze Age. But I lived away from all that. Because I was scared of what I could do and what I would cause for others. I was beautiful. Unlike anyone else, my face was flawless. There were no spots or puss like everyone else, even handsome suitors. It was as if imperfection and age couldn't touch me. It frightened me because; even married men threw themselves upon me. So I ran. I lived in a cave, but many people in my time did._I wasn't just pretty face._I thought as I unsheathed my iron knife, a rare weapon at this stage of life._I'm not worthless._I thought as I opened my prey to eat. I heard a rustle in the bushes and turned, my knife at the ready.

"Peace sister." A voice echoed off the cave. No one was there. I continued to spin around the cave searching for the voice. Then pink petals from a lotus peeking out of the boulder flew in the wind and formed a woman body. Like me she seemed flawless. "I bring a message from my Mistress. Do not be afraid. My name is Olivia."

"Like a flower." I mumble. "Who is your Mistress?"

Olivia's petal eyes seemed to be studying my blade. "Not an acceptable blade for one who is my sibling." The petals from her fingertips swirled around my dagger. The blade became a color I had never seen before. It shone in the dull light, the leather sheaf became encrusted with red jewels almost as if by magic and at the end of the grip was a pink jewel and a delicate pattern encrusted on the blade.

"What element is that?" I asked curiously, while examining the dagger carefully, scared by its mere aura.

"Gold."

"Gold?" I asked/repeated. I couldn't believe such a precious metal was in my possession. "Who are you Olivia? Who am I? How are you doing that?"

Olivia looked like she was smiling. "A gift, sister, from my Mistress. We are special, sister, we are the daughters of a goddess. Aphrodite, the goddess of love."

"But that's impossible. I can't be the child of a goddess!"

"No? Are you not beautiful? Do not both men and women throw themselves upon you? Do people no answer your every wish by just a whisper of your voice?' Olivia retorted.

No words escaped my mouth, because I knew everything my sister said was true. Once my father had insisted on marriage and with a simple 'nay' he agreed without a second thought. The wedding was cancelled.

Another thing that scared me.

"Who is your Mistress?"

Olivia smiled. "Come and find out, sister, you can join us. You're so powerful. There's a great, big world out there. Just waiting for _you_. You will be immortal. Your beauty and youth will never leave you. You'll see the future filled with amazements of music, dancing and love. With my Mistress she will protect you. You'll never be alone. You won't even feel different."

I smiled at my sister. It sounded like everything I ever wanted, but something held me back. "But I am useless. I can't handle a simple knife."

"Yes you can. Everyone thinks they are but nothing before they join our family. You will be hand taught by Lucillia. She chose you herself, she believes in you. And as for being useless..."

She grabbed my hands. I could tell she was trying to be urgent and influencing but her touch was delicate and velvet-like.

"Look into your soul, sister. Feel that power course through your veins."

I did what she told me and when I closed my eyes, I saw darkness with a single burning lilac flame. I opened my eyes and felt the power in my blood.

Olivia's petals went to my fire-pit full with ash. The petals levitated my two sparking rocks. They repeatedly flicked against each other only creating minimal sparks.

_Sparks... Flames_

I concentrated on the sparks.

_Grow_

The sparks flickered to a live flame...

~2012~

Present day

I remembered the impression Lucillia had made that day. She had been nothing I had expected. Back then I had always been the most beautiful, and when I saw Lucillia... I was truly entranced. And she had kept me safe when my sister had died shortly after, her blood in the silver chalice.

I missed her.

.. Just as I now missed Lucillia. How she had died for us all. How she bravely given us her power. Lucillia's first impressions made you trust her with your soul and life. The minute I saw her I loved her. She had told me I was special...

_I had the Aphrodite's Flame..._

**Whoo! First chapter done!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Nico's POV**

**~1 year later (A/N Nico is now fourteen, just so you know.)~**

"Nico, shut up!" Percy whispered. Apparently I was extremely clumsy in the forest. Lucy had sent me and Percy on a hunt to _try _and find Jinx. It had been a year now and no one had found her. Gaia hadn't bothered us once, so Lucy had assured us that Jinx must have exhausted her even more. Lucy told us that the fight against her would have given us around six months to prepare. We were more than prepared now, but all the campers were agitated, waiting for Gaia's next move. Or, for all we knew she was still exhausted and sleeping.

Anyway Lucy was distraught to find that Jinx had gone. She was hiding something though, something to do with Jinx... and Percy and Annabeth knew about it... So Lucy insisted on looking for Jinx, her sister who was now out to kill the god and all their children. _Yeah, we were all enthusiastic to find her!_

"I'm trying, Perce, I haven't been training with Lucy personally!" I hissed. Lucy had given Annabeth and Percy a choice to join the army and they had accepted. So Percy was still seventeen, but he had been trained with Lucy personally. Apparently Lucy could work miracles, because Percy was holding a crossbow and sneaking around the forest soundlessly. The same could _not _be said for me...

"Why can't I join Lucy's army?"

Percy rolled his eyes as he started to climb a tree to get a better view. We both knew I knew the answer. Lucy said she though seventeen or over was the best age to join so we could keep enjoy our innocence while we could, because otherwise we might make a rash decision, because once you join you couldn't _un_join. That was why Frank, Jason, Piper and Leo hadn't joined yet, they were only sixteen, and Hazel and I were only fourteen.

I watched Percy as he crouched on a tree branch and looked over the forest. We were in Rome again by the way; because that was the last place we had seen Jinx. Percy suddenly dropped down from the branch giving me a heart attack. "Gods! Don't do that!" I hissed as quietly as I could.

Percy rolled his eyes. He'd been spending _far _too much time with his girlfriend. "_Nothing_," he said. "This is the twentieth time this month and still nothing." He tapped a little device in his ear and I heard a tiny _click _as it got a hold of Lucy. Percy pulled a little mouth piece out of the device to speak into. "Nothing," he said onto the microphone.

I heard a sigh come from the other line. "Good try you two." I heard Sophia say. "Best be coming back, you know how agitated Lucy gets when you guys are away too long. Never mind your girlfriend." Percy's face got a little pale for a second, but he tried to hide it. In all honesty I couldn't blame him. It must be hard to be away from your soul mate for a whole month.

"Okay," Percy said, and the line clicked off. Then he turned to me. "Best stop at Camp half-Blood to get more supplies from the Cyclops."

Camp Half-Blood was now a base for the Cyclops to make supplies for us without being disturbed. Lucy agreed with the Olympians that the demigod had to be all together and Camp Half-Blood was too small and Camp Jupiter wasn't protected enough, its boundaries weren't as strong, but we didn't have the heart to stop calling it Camp Half-Blood, for most of us it was our home for most of our lives.

"Can you shadow travel both of us?" Percy asked. "I can get us to Lucy's place from there."

I nodded.

Percy took us to Lucy's place. No one actually knew the exact location. They could open a portal like Percy but, no one actually knew where it was, some even wondered if Lucy knew where it was.

The first vision of the base always gave me a heart attack. The amount of people who yelped or gazed in awe at the entrance was amazing.

Imagine a marble hotel, then in the centre of it was a statue about ten stories high. The statue was in a priceless blue stone Lucy had called Aquamarine, the statue was of Mary, daughter of Poseidon, with water pouring from her cupped hands and kneeling with water flowing down her hair and over her legs. The statue was beautiful, Lucy said all the Commanders of each sector had a statue in the base, protecting each of them, she said whenever they died, their great deeds and sacrifice would be taken account of and make the protective boundaries around the base even stronger. So Mary's death had also strengthened the boundaries. Lucy said Mary was the welcoming statue because she was loyal and wanted to protect her family just as much as Lucy so she was given the honour of being the first statue.

Percy stared at Mary's statue sadly, she was his sister after all and Percy had watched her die. It wasn't really fair how that always happened to him.

Past that statue was something similar to the Big House. And in the centre of that a statue just as tall as Mary's. It was of a girl standing in a giant bonfire, the flames licking at the red stone. The girls pose was with her legs in the flames a hand held out to us with a single flame dancing in her palm and her other arm by her side with a dagger. The expression on the girls face was serious and harsh, but her features were gentle. The statue was of Millie, daughter of Aphrodite. I had asked Millie once what the flames meant and she had smiled sadly and said: "A gift and curse from my mother." I still didn't know what that meant.

By the fire was a girl with her nose in a book, sitting cross legged, the flames dancing across her skin, making glowing, shadowy patterns.

"Hey Olivia." Olivia's hair looked white from a distance but if you looked closely it was a very pale, soft pink, like a rose petal. It sounded weird but it suited her soft smile. Olivia's eyes were just as pale but sort like a milky green. But don't let that fool you; she was _very _deadly with a knife.

She was one of the people who had come back to life when Lucy had made her sacrifice. She was a daughter of Aphrodite, I honestly didn't know how Percy could remember everyone here's name, but he did.

"Hey." She said smiling. "Any luck?" She asked.

Percy shook his head and Olivia looked down at the book, but I had a feeling she wasn't really reading it. "Do you know where Lucy is?" I asked, trying to get out of the awkward situation.

"Where she always is," Olivia answered turning to stare at the flames.

Percy and I groaned.

"I don't know about you, but I'm shadow travelling." This place was huge; it would take us at least three hours to get to where Lucy was. Plus we had to haul all the weapons as well.

"I'll take the weapons for you." Millie said, then without giving us time to argue she extended her wings and her body turned to pale pink petals, floating and hovering around the huge pile of weapons in the carrying truck-thing the Cyclops' had given us and managed to hover all the weapons away.

Percy shook his head. "Sometimes the power these soldiers has amazes me."

I nodded. "Well we better go talk to Lucy."

Percy looked away for a second. "Do you mind if I meet you there in a minute? I just..."

Suddenly I felt bad. Percy had been away from his soul mate for a whole _month_. Lucy had said that was unhealthy and could be quite dangerous. I felt really sorry for the guy having to be away from his girlfriend for so long.

"Sure go ahead."

Percy shot me an appreciative smile and disappeared in a shower of mist, his particles evaporating into the air. Vapour-travel, as Lucy had called it.

I shadow travelled to the huge statue in the dead centre of Lucy's base. The statue was of Lucy, Sophia and Jinx, because Sophia is the second-in-command and jinx _was _the lieutenant. The statue was taller than the empire state building. It was Lucy in the center holding her arm up with her other arm at her elbow, her higher arm was cupping a floating ball of seawater that flowed down her arm and collected in her palm at her elbow. There was a crown around Lucy's head and it appeared she was naked because the statue was made completely of gold, but she was wearing her corset of armour that resembled dragon scales.

To the side of Lucy was a statue of Sophia carved from Silver. Her statue was stood lover than Lucy's but it showed her bent at her knees with her arm stretched upwards with an owl perched on her hand and a dagger in her other hand by her side. Even though it was a statue her eyes that were facing the owl, were intimidating and seemed to burn right through you.

Then on the other side of Lucy was a statue of Jinx, who'd I'd never seen before, carved from bronze, she was crouched by Lucy's feet with a crossbow that looked like it was aimed right at me, with snaked curling around her arms and ankles and a pit of always-burning-fire surrounding her.

By the foot of the Statue was an entrance to the... well I don't know what you could call it. It was a planning room, a dining room, a ball room, a conference room and a throne room... but for three cups. Yep that's right! Three goblets sat at the front of the room, the centre one gold, the other silver, and the bronze. No one even dared to go near the cups they were Lucy, Sophia and Jinx's symbols of power, they were as valuable as Hades Helm of Darkness or Poseidon's trident or Zeus' master bolt.

Lucy was talking with Taylor in the centre of the room, with Sophia and Oberon by her side.

Now, a good way to imagine Lucy... if you've met Percy's mom: Mrs. Blofis, imagine her, with a warm smile, kind eyes and someone who will never judge you. Lucy was like that but looked seventeen, but don't let that fool you, she was almost as old as the god... almost. But that's not all about Lucy. Okay, imaging someone like that, but ten times smarter than _Athena, _ten times as powerful as _Zeus, _ten times stronger than _Ares, _ten times as crafty as _Hermes_, and last but not least, and I swear on the River Styx I'm not making this up, but she was _a hundred times _more beautiful than _APHRODITE!_Believe me or not, but it's true. She was more beautiful than Aphrodite but she didn't change appearance, she had long golden locks, and I mean like actual gold, and vibrant violet eyes, like always she had her corset of gold armour and her golden staff. Even if you like brunettes or you had a crush on someone, unless you had found your soul mate you couldn't help but think Lucy was the most beautiful person on the planet.

When Lucy saw me her eyes lit up like a mother seeing her baby for the first time. She crushed me in a huge hug.

"Can't breathe," I choked.

Lucy chuckled and let go. "How did it go?" She asked.

I frowned; no one liked it when we disappointed Lucy. When she frowned it was like sticking your heart with a metal rod.

Lucy's smile wavered but kept it up. "Well at least you're sa-" She cut herself off and her eyes widened, her head snapped around the room. "Where's Percy?"

"Its fine, Lucy, he's gone to see his girlfriend." I said hurriedly.

Lucy let out a sigh of relief as if I'd just saved her from heart failure. "Yes, of course, poor things being away from each other for so long. It was very selfish of me to ask of that."

"He doesn't mind Lucy." I said quickly. "We understand. Jinx was your sister."

Too late I saw my mistake. Tears leaked out of Lucy's eyes.

"I mean, she still _is _your sister-" I tried to correct, but Lucy shook her head.

"No, Nico." Lucy blinked away her tears and looked me dead in the eyes. "It's time to move on. Gather everyone here. It is time I tell you all something important. And time we start taking Gaia down..."

**Sorry it took so long! I've been on holiday and getting ready for school. OMG I have GCSE's this year, AHHHH**

**10 reviews = next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Piper's POV**

"Every one, meeting with Lucy!" Nico's voice rang around the entire base, on a huge speaker. It had to be with Lucy's base being the size of a city. "Meet under the great statue as soon as you can! _IT'S TIME!_" That jolted everyone. Reyna and I were just talking by a statue near the battling arena. The statue was made from blood stone of a buff girl, a daughter of Ares or Mars I assumed, but I never asked. The girl looked like a wrestler with muscles on her body, so big you thought they were fake, but this girls muscles were defiantly _not_ fake.

"We better go." Reyna said, we walked off and Reyna looked at the statue one last time. She suspected it might be one of her siblings, I guess it could have been.

Jason joined us on the way and put his arm around my shoulders. I saw a hurt expression on Reyna's face and shot her an apologetic look, she just smiled back. Jason was oblivious, as always, to Reyna liking him. I felt awful to make Reyna feel so upset, especially since we had become great friends over the year, but she seriously didn't mind and she was, very slowly, getting over him. "Do you think they've found Jinx?" Jason asked.

Reyna shook her head. "I doubt it. From the amount of searches gone wrong, in fact it's so quiet what with not a single person suffering from a monster attack, I'm seriously starting to wonder if Jinx has actually succeeded with killing all the monsters and Gaia... I mean if she can _force_ people to fade, she could very well have done so."

"Maybe, but I asked Lucy that once." I said. "And she said it would have been impossible to do that without Jinx's cup, it's her form of energy and after about five times of doing that ritual she would have been exhausted and needed her cup. So unless she wanted to risk coming here I seriously doubt she's done that."

"Well let's hope Gaia didn't finish her. That would crush Lucy." Jason said.

We both nodded and continued to walk to the great statue.

Everyone crowded around the huge statue of the three daughters of Chaos. The statue was mounted on a circular block of platinum, which was what Lucy was standing on. With Nico and Percy on either side of her, both looked confused. Huddled next to Percy was his girlfriend: Annabeth Chase. Her blond hair was tucked in a tight ponytail with wisps flying lose, her grey eyes were alert and scanning the crowd and Lucy for, no doubt, signs and hints on what was going on, and she wore her usual camp half blood tank top - even though we were no longer at camp Half-Blood - and denim shorts. Though she tried to draw attention away from herself, she had been blessed by my mother making her, even though casual, appearance seem as if she was a super model. Percy's arm was wrapped tightly around Annabeth's waist and he was glaring at anyone who dared even look at Annabeth, which he'd had to do a lot lately with the blessing from my mother. But still you seriously didn't want a glare from Percy Jackson!

Lucy cleared her throat when we got there and fixed a stare at the back of the crowd. "As you all _should_ know-" She glared at Conner and Travis Stoll, who blushed and looked anywhere but Lucy. "-my sister Jinx has been missing in action." There was mumbling around the crowd. Lucy sighed. "Or rather she left and swore revenge on Gaia and the Gods."

The mumbling stopped.

"I regret to say this was my fault."

Instantly everyone in the crowd started arguing including Jason, Reyna and me. Shouting disagreements. The only people I could see who weren't were Octavian and Thalia. Thalia, for some reason, didn't really _like_ Lucy. She blamed her for being turned into a tree, which if you ask me was one hundred percent her fault.

Lucy held up her hand and the arguing stopped. "I'm afraid I may have... kept the truth from many of you." Lucy swallowed. "You see Jinx was a daughter of Hecate, as you all know."

There was an answer of nodding.

"But children of Hecate are similar to children of Hades; they can easily hold a grudge."

More nodding, a few huffs from children of Hecate and Hades.

"Ever since Jinx was young her emotions were easily heightened and easily out of control. Jinx wished for a certain person as her soulmate,"

I saw Ash lower his head.

"But when it became clear he was not, her emotions got out of control."

Everyone was jittering and whispering getting a very bad feeling.

"To get control of herself... Jinx cast a spell on herself."

There was a huge gasp as everyone, and I mean _everyone_, started talking.

"This spell!" Lucy yelled over the noise getting everyone's attention. "Locked away Jinx's emotions, but no one can be completely emotionless and the emotion left out was humour."

Everyone nodded remembering what Jinx was like. Lucy looked at Percy and Annabeth and I could tell they knew what happened next.

"This shield, as it was called, could only be penetrated by one thing, the same thing that could control her emotions in the first place."

"Her soulmate!" Millie shouted, looking as shocked as everyone else.

"Correct." Lucy said.

Everyone looked at each other nervously; especially couples and I squeezed Jason's hand.

"Most likely, without her knowing it, Jinx found her soulmate and before we got to Gaia, her shield was weakening. Letting her emotions - that had been locked up and intensified for so long - leak out."

Gasps, and more mumbling.

"But with Jinx not knowing this, her soulmate cannot help her calm and control her emotions."

I squeezed Jason's hand hard.

"This is what made Jinx so angry... but,"

Everyone leaned in.

"Jinx's soulmate had journeyed with her. He was on the Argo."

I couldn't breathe. _Please no. Please no._

"With all this information, it shows that either Frank, Jason or Leo is Jinx's soulmate..."

Everything went black.

**5 reviews = next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Millie's POV**

When my sister collapsed I wanted to scream at Jason!

_Curse him for not claiming her! He could have saved her! This will ruin everything! I can't let this happen! He has to claim her!_

Lucy looked sickened; like each word was killing her and when Piper fainted she winced like she knew that was going to happen.

Then Hazel fainted, collapsing right into Leo's arms.

"Wake them up!" Taylor shouted.

Conner and Travis poured ice-water over them.

In case anyone on PG-13 gets hold of this, I'm not going to tell you what they said... _Yikes_.

"We have to find out who is Jinx's soulmate."

Piper looked a little green.

"I hate to say this, because this may not end well... but with the help of whoever is willing, we must let the three boys try and find their soulmate."

Then all of Hades was set loose. Piper and Hazel screamed for attention not letting anyone touch their boyfriends. Arguing erupted everywhere, Lucy's army furious.

"They're too young!" Megan Mekano shouted.

"They're haven't even proved themselves worthy!" Phoebe Ling, daughter of Apollo screamed.

"It took me years to get my soulmate! They can't earn it by this! They could hurt the girls volunteering, scar them for life!" Yelled Adam Kinsley, son of Bellona.

"Silence!" Oberon boomed, his voice rocking the earth everyone was standing on.

"My mother has her reasons, it may seem unfair, but if we leave things further like we have Jinx may reek havoc."

"WE HAVEN'T EVEN HEARD ABOUT HER!" Adam yelled.

Taylor growled. "You question Lucillia?" He snarled, his eyes glowing. "You question Lucillia, you challenge me." He decreed.

Everyone lowered their eyes. Taylor was a _very_ scary person to deal with.

"Jason, frank, Leo please come with me." Lucy said and the trio followed with Leo and Jason's girlfriends glowering in their direction.

I narrowed my eyes at the three boys.

_Watch your back Jason. You may not know it yet, but you've destroyed my sister's heart. You've ruined your chances and I will get you back for what you're about to do..._

**Jason's POV**

As soon as we were in the throne room Lucy looked agitated, like she was holding out on something...

"We must act quickly." She said becoming _very _serious. "Time is short. Three people have volunteered to be your soulmates you must pick which one."

"How do you know this?" Leo asked.

"That's not important right now." Lucy said.

"Who are the three?" Frank asked.

"Hazel, Piper and Reyna." Lucy said. "Reyna and Piper have volunteered for Jason, Frank can you think of anyone you might love?"

Frank swallowed, he wasn't meeting Lucy's eye. Then bravely he said, "No." It was an obvious lie, but I think we all knew who he was thinking about... and she was off limits.

Lucy nodded sadly, "okay Frank, we'll try and find Leo's soulmate first, while Jason thinks about who he wants."

"Why can't you just tell us?" I demanded. "You know who it is! You control love and loyalty." I yelled. "What's the point in hurting someone when you know exactly who it is? Just tell us and no one can get hurt!"

Lucy winced but I didn't care. I felt angry at Lucy. She had kept this from us for so long, letting us build relationships when she knew they were going to be destroyed.

"Because the fates will not allow it, Jason, you must find your own path and the fates _demand_ sacrifices to be made, not everything can be done smoothly."

"You bitch!" I screamed.

Frank's mouth dropped and Leo shot a glare at me. It was the first time I had ever e=seen him truly furious and his glare was horrible, but I kept going.

"You selfish bitch! You don't care about us! You just want your sister back! You don't care about us! You don't care about any of us! You don't care if you hurt us! You don't care about us at _all_! You just want to rule, you've hypnotized your soldiers minds to think you're wonderful but you're a horrible person, you don't care about anyone but yourself and your children and sisters! You're just like Gaia!" I know it was wrong but I felt good about myself, I knew Lucy well. I knew she would cry after I said this, maybe even get on her knees, but I didn't expect what happened next...

I realised, too late, she wasn't agitated because she was hiding something, she had been trying to control her emotions and I had just tipped the scale. Lucy's eyes boiled with hate, and narrowed in fury, she glared at me worse than any god. Her body shook like the ground beneath my feet. "How _dare_ you?" She hissed. Her hair started straightening upwards and turning black like it was being burnt, before it was completely black, her eyes turned to sea-green whirlpools of destruction, her lips became a firm scowl, and her knuckles were clenched white. "You little snake." She snarled. "Do you have any idea what I have done for you?" Water exploded out of her golden cup, flowing around her like a river and shielding me away from Leo and Frank, not even able to see them. "I protected you when you were a baby!" Lucy yelled furiously. Right now I was more scared then I had ever been in my life. Everyone had assumed Lucy was a descendant of Poseidon when they met her mother and sister but this was living proof she was, her eyes were so green it was scary; they looked like Greek fire ready to explode. "I saved your girlfriend hundreds of times. I protected you when your _father_ gave you away to Hera. I guided you when _Hera _left you all alone in the _forest_! I protected each and every demi-god! I've been to Tarturas and back more times than Hade himself, for all of you! I guided your sister to Annabeth and Luke with the help of that stupid goat who actually helped your _bloody, supercilious_ father! Call me anything you want, _Jason Grace,_ but _never, NEVER_ call me _selfish_! And _never_ relate me to my sister! Next time you're in a challenge or in the sea or even in the air do _not_ expect my help, for I am worse than being cursed than Ares or even Athena! I am the daughter of Chaos and a legacy of Poseidon, and you have angered me and doomed your future of any happiness!" Then Lucy disappeared in an explosion and I collapsed, bone tired – as if Lucy had stolen all my energy - in the centre of the throne room with a stunned Frank and a furious looking Leo...

**Sorry its so short! But I have no time to write, I'll **_**try**_** and update tomorrow but it's really doubtful.**

**Also if you like Lucy, you'll LOVE Kalika from my story 'Her Treasuring Smile' give it a read!**

**10 reviews = next chapter**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Jason's POV  
  
"Are you sick in the head?!" Leo screamed in my direction then bashed me on the head. "Of all people to call selfish you choose Lucy?! Next thing you do you're going to be calling Lady Athena an idiot, Artemis a slut, Hades a ball of sunshine and Zeus a weakling! Are you mad?!"

I'd never seen Leo so angry, he looked ready to burn the place down, with flames flickering all over his body and everything. Worst of all, I didn't know what to say to him, that sudden burst of anger with Lucy had switched off like a light. I was pretty sure that wasn't supposed to happen. Something wasn't right. I felt like a coward but I ran out of the throne room.

One thing I can tell you about Lucy's Place is that news spreads fast, really fast. As soon as I burst out the throne room, Percy, Annabeth, Sophia and Reyna were there, but thankfully all of Lucy's soldiers had gone. They all had fierce looks on their faces, Sophia glaring at me the most.

Swallowing up the last of my courage, I gripped Sophia's forearm and dragged her away saying: "I need to talk to you."

Well, Sophia - as you can imagine - wasn't very happy about that. When we got to a dark hidden part of Lucy's base, we were under a dark eerie statue of Ash. The statue was made completely of Jet, it was of Ash in a hoodie with the hood pulled up and the sleeves ripped off, showing off his buff arms, his fists were clenched with bone bracelets around his wrists and a crown of bones in his head. The statue seemed to be staring down at me with disappointment, getting ready to judge my price in the Underworld. Sophia stared at me in the same way, but she looked like she wanted to send me to the Underworld personally.

"What did you do?" She demanded. "Lucy has never - _never_ - cursed anyone, _ever_. What could you possibly have done?" Sophia's voice wasn't loud, it was quiet and venomous, which was a million times worse. And I still couldn't get the vision of Lucy with her flaming green eyes out of my head.

"That doesn't matter." I said a bit too quickly. "I need your help."

"You don't ask for much." Even though it was meant to be, her voice wasn't sarcastic; it was cruel and temperamental. "You want my help, straight after you insult my sister, the only one in my whole life who has _never_ abandoned me, who had protected me since I was five, yep nothing much at all."

"Look, I'm sorry, this wasn't my fault I didn't mean it-"

"Then why did you say it?"

I ignored the question, which obviously wasn't buying me any points. "I need your help finding my soulmate."

Sophia raised an eyebrow, then she shook her head. "I have met many oblivious males, one of them being my very own mate, but you are by far the most oblivious _and_ stupid."

"Reyna?" I asked, I had seen Reyna always looking hurt when I was around Piper and she had volunteered, it could be possible.

Instead of agreeing Sophia slapped me right across the cheek, but she looked ready to punch me. "Be glad I'm not Millie! She'd murder you for that." She snarled, although she looked fairly okay with the idea of murdering me herself. "Do you like Reyna?" She asked almost disgusted.

"Well... no..." I admitted.

"Then why the fucking Zeus, Hades and Poseidon do you think she's your soulmate?! Do you have a mental condition or are you just plain stupid?!"

I flinched. Obviously Sophia was as gentle as a feather compared to Lucy, but I had so many dangerous and powerful people yelling at me today I was starting to seriously considering hiding in a corner.

"I just thought that Reyna wasn't the obvious answer and... Well, I just... thought that might mean the fates had..."

Sophia slapped her forehead. "I see your point, but mates are never _not_ drawn to each other. You've never found her attractive and that's impossible with mates."

I nodded, and was thankful she hadn't yelled at me... that much.

"Just sleep on it Jason. Tomorrow try and work things out with Lucy and try the soulmate bond with someone you really think, or better yet _know_, you love."

"Piper." I said immediately.

Sophia lifted her mouth the slightest bit. "You're finally starting to get there. Now get some rest, and try not to cause anymore trouble before you see Lucy or do the bond." Then Sophia left. I looked up at the full moon and prayed to my father: 'please, don't let me mess this up.' but when I started walking to my room a feeling of dread filled me, as if my father was against me too.

**Hazel POV (A/N If you have a good imagination, I don't recommend you read this before you go to bed because I wrote it before I went to bed and I had nightmares!)  
**  
I twirled my thumbs as I thought about tomorrow. Leo and I had talked about tomorrow and he had seemed nervous, but that seemed normal as Lucy had said. Trying to clear my head I relaxed onto the pillow, trying not to fidget and managed to fall asleep when Lucy started singing.

Something must have gone wrong that night, because I did have a dream. I was surrounded by bronze mist, in a pit similar to a ditch but with palm sized holes covering the Walls of it. Somehow I knew what they were, I was in a snake pit and the snakes were meant to come out of those huge holes.

"Hazel?" A voice called.

I turned to see Leo, but he was different, his eyes were bright indigo, not violet, _indigo_.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, he looked nervous, like he was earlier, but more so.

Then he disappeared in a shower of light. The pit filled with hissing and out of one of the biggest holes crawled out a huge snake. It had bright indigo scaly skin and on it's head was the symbol of Hecate. It slithered in front of me and I couldn't move. My feet were glued to the floor. I struggled but nothing happened. The snake curled upwards so it's reptilian bronze eyes were level with mine and it's mouth was wide open with it's fangs bared. It's face was only a few inches from mine.

'Thief!' It hissed in my mind.

"What?" I croaked.

'Thief!' It screeched angrily, inching closer and closer to my face.

Tears streamed my face as it's fangs came closer. Thunder echoed in the background but I was too scared to notice it was violet. "I didn't steal anything!" I sobbed.

'Stolen!' Hissed the reptilian voice in my head. 'Give back! Give back! Give back!'

"I didn't take anything!" I cried.

'Then who?' The snake demanded. 'You did this! You will pay, girl. You stole! Stole! Stole! Thief!'

Then the snake lunged at my throat and I bounded awake just as I felt the sharp fangs pierce my throat. I screamed but the sounds of people coming towards me shimmered into the dull background as a horrible figure stepped out of the shadows.

Jinx had changed, her hair was bronze with flame coloured roots flicking away with real flames, her eyes were more crazy and angry like a murder-induced-mad-woman, her tattoos seemed to dance on her skin as if they were alive, but the worst thing was that her face was pale and her eyes were empty as if everything she cared about had been ripped away. There was blood surrounding her neck like a collar as if someone had just slit her throat and blood was still pouring out of it. Her fists were clenched so hard blood dripped down from them by her nails biting her palms and her teeth were clenched with blood dripping down from her eyes, like tears, staining her teeth a horrible crimson colour.

"Thief!" She screamed, but it was worse, real gut-wrenching-heartbroken-sobbing. "You did this to me!" She sobbed as the blood from her eyes ran harder and faster. "You took. Thief!" She cried. "Thief! Thief! Thief! You destroyed me!"

"Stop it!" I said, but it sounded terrified even to me. Whatever I had stolen had meant the world to Jinx, and it had changed her.

"Stolen!" She repeated. "Gone! Nothing left! Taken from me! Thief! Thief! Thief!"

The she was gone in a flash of hissing snakes and a strangled cry just as everyone barged into my room. But it didn't matter, I could feel Jinx's nails and fangs sinking into my neck... wanting revenge... after my blood, and my blood alone...

**Soz it took so long, I've been really busy! Enjoy!**

**5 reviews = next chapter xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Percy's POV

If you haven't found your soulmate and you haven't slept in the same bed with them, then I ultimately pity you. Its impossible not to get a good night sleep and wake up in the best mood ever. For the last year I've woken up with Annabeth's beautiful face inches from mine with her in my arms. It creates a whole new meaning to the term absolute bliss.

And when she woke up? Oh man, the way her eyelashes fluttered open against my cheek and she smiled when she saw me? Forget about any other girls, find your soulmate! She stretched leisurely then settled lazily next to my chest.

_You're gonna have to wake up eventually._I thought in my mind.

_Do we have to?_ She moaned. _I don't want to deal with Jason and Lucy's situation.  
_  
"Fair enough." I admitted, stroking her hair. "You know I was so jealous of Tyson back when we were thirteen, he got to stroke your hair and I didn't."

_You could have just asked. _Annabeth suggested in her mind, obviously too tired to actually speak.

"And how embarrassed and stupid would I have looked if you said no?"

Annabeth snuggled closer. _Like that would have happened._

"Back then I wasn't very confident about myself." I said. "And it would have sounded odd to ask my best friend if I could stroke her hair."

Then as if the week hadn't been bad enough a blood-strangling scream echoed down the hall. I swear I recognised the voice, but I didn't want to, it was so horrible, as if they persons very blood was battling against her and ripping her apart.

Before me and Annabeth were even dressed we sprinted out of the room, still in our pyjamas.

We sprinted to Hazels door, but we couldn't get through the door. Everyone one was there, but I could hear Hazel and Jinx scream. It was happening so fast I didn't even think about why Jinx was in Hazel's room or why she was here at all I just threw my weight against the door with Leo, Frank and Jason as I heard the two girls scream. I caught words like:

_"Thief!"_

_"Stop!"_

_"Stolen!"_

_"Destroyed!"  
_  
But none of the sentences made any sense. By the time we finally managed to get through the door, all that was left in the room was a pool of blood only a few feet from Hazel's bed, a smashed window, a terrified looking Hazel with claw and teeth marks on her neck and the faint stench of snakes.

Lucy stormed in the room, she appeared to still be a little miffed about Jason. She rotated around the room, and apparently she didn't like what she found.

"What happened? Either the biggest snake pit has just been dumped in the room or my sister has found a new enemy."

"Enemy?" Piper squeaked.

"It's all in the excess aura." Lucy said, managing to put a bit of venom in her voice when she looked at Jason. "There's betrayal ... Anger ... Hurt ... Agony ... And defiantly revenge."

Hazel whimpered. "Jinx came to me in a dream." Hazel said, but that seemed to be as long as she could go with being stabled, she starting shaking and stuttering. "I-It was so real. So cold. So much blood. S-She was so angry. So hurt."

For a second all the anger in Lucy disappeared, her eyes became hollow, bone tired and exhausted. "What did she say?" She asked Hazel gently.

"S-She said I stole something. S-She said I destroyed her. S-she was s-so hurt, there ... there was blood everywhere. She ... She looked so sad. She said I was ... a thief ... but I didn't steal anything. I know I didn't."

Lucy became as pale as a sheet of paper. She collapsed in chair and berried her head in her hands. "Why did she have to use that spell?" Lucy whimpered. She looked up from her hands and she looked so vulnerable, curled up in ball and easy to strike. "It's so much worse than it could have been." Slowly, with Taylor soothing her, Lucy began to regain her posture and straightened with a slight sniff. "Hazel, Leo," She said it as if she was reading their wills for their funerals. "I'm so sorry, but we must do the mating now. We have no choice." She looked at Hazel as if she was sending her to her own funeral. "Follow me, let us pray to the fates for good fortune."

**Jason's POV**

I couldn't look away from the blood on the floor and how there seemed to be a trail of it inching ever so close to Hazel's bed. What would have happened if Jinx had reached Hazel? What was Jinx capable when she was like this?

I exited the room, feeling the dread of the day leak through me. I wondered aimlessly through Lucy's base before I found myself under the statue of the daughter of Ares or Bellona or whatever that was made of bloodstone. As usual Reyna was there.

Like what happened with Lucy, it was as if I didn't have control over my mind and I went to sit next to her. She scarcely looked up in concern then looked back at the fire at the statue's foot.

"I wanted to say sorry." The words came out of my mouth against my own will. "I chose Piper, and I know that hurts you." It was worse than word vomit, I knew I shouldn't be saying this. Knowing it was just going to make matters worse, but it was as if something was against me. Then a cold feeling settled in my chest as I remembered, as if her voice was in my head.

_You have angered me, and doomed your future of any happiness.  
_  
Lucy's curse really was worse than Athena. She controlled pure love and loyalty and she was taking away all I truly loved. She was making me destroy myself from the inside, easy prey for any enemy.

"But I really wanted to say sorry." That horrid part of me said. Then against everything loyal left inside me I leaned over and kissed Reyna. She didn't even seem shocked, she just paused for a moment before she kissed me back. I could already feel the guilt building up inside me, waiting for when Piper found out.

_I told you, Jason. This is disloyalty. I want you to see what I've had to go through, Jason Grace. You will see what I've seen, Jason. You will feel my pain._

While I was still attached to Reyna, I was bombarded in memories, they were so real it was horrible.

I was riding a horse as fast as it would go. It was as if I was Lucy but at the same time I was watching her, I could feel her emotions and thoughts but I wasn't in her body or through her sight. She stopped before a cottage and leapt off the horse and was in the house in a flash, before I could even see what she saw, i felt the wave of pure agony, heart-breaking, gut trenching pain that made me want to curl up in a ball and hide in a dark cave. I saw the twins pinned to the window like a display with a huge knife through their chests, fresh blood still gushing through from the wound, their throats slit, and hanging off the ground like dummies. I felt a thousand needles pierce my heart, a dark mist clouded over my brain, my vision tinged red, my body clenched and my chest felt as if someone was controlling it by a string, by pulling it forward and back and heaving it up and down. Just when I thought it was about to fade, the memory changed.

A house was burning down, all I could see was ashes, and I saw Lucy bound into the flames even though they licked at her flesh, and I was swarmed in with her, feeling the flames like burning oil pour over my sensitive skin. She collapsed next an already disintegrating body. A skeleton that looked old and rotten with all the ash covering it's bony figure, flames danced across the already burning flesh, the flesh melting like a choking black, lumpy potion, sludge dripped over Lucy's skin, and it was torture just to feel the tar lie substance on my charred, burnt skin. The flames only left a black crust-like-bones, but I somehow knew the skeleton was Oberon. I felt the pain boil like hot lava, bubbling like a stove overheating, spilling out over my heart as if I was trying to suffocate myself, burning my insides out like hot oil. I was dimly aware of the coal-like tears cascade down my cheeks but I could only concentrate on Lucy and her pain as she clawed at the dust at the skeletons base determined to keep a part of her son, but the bones turned to dust at the slightest touch of her fingertips, I watched in heartbroken horror as she scraped it across her skin and her tears, effortlessly trying to give the obviously dead skeleton life, she swallowed the dust and I felt the ghastly stuff claw down my throat and actually felt it hit the bottom of my stomach, but Lucy wouldn't let herself haul it back up.

The last image made me collapse from exhaustion. I watched in already broken horror as Taylor died. The pain was worse, as if Lucy's very blood cells were against her, pounding against her heart, lungs and rips, boiling up and trying to exit her mouth, I could taste the horrible copper liquid trying to flood up my throat, as if my body was full of too much liquid, as if I wanted to explode, as if the fates were killing me themselves, as if my own blood thought I wasn't worthy of this body and was trying to push out my soul. I felt each of my bones screech and clench as they felt like they were snapping themselves, trying to stretch over to the Underworld, trying to do the impossible. I felt a hot metal hand try to squeeze my brain, bringing horrid images and the voices of screaming people, so few I recognised, but enough to make me pray for it to stop.

I was so relieved when it ended that I gasped and pulled away from Reyna. I was blessed with peace for all of five second until I saw the betrayed look on Piper's face.

Then all that pain became a reality.

_That was just a taste, Jason Grace. _I heard Lucy's voice say. _My emotions would kill you if I let them. Never try to understand what you never can. I have been merciful to you today, do not expect it again._

Then I heard my father voice. _What do you think Son? _He asked. _I think this girl is a lot better suited to you. It's a good thing I nudged you towards her, I'm sure that Aphrodite girl will be cry then be over you. You need a strong woman in your life, you obviously like her by how long you were lip locked with her. You just needed that little push I provided. Good luck Son!_He said joyfully and was gone.

I felt as if my heart was made of stone.

Lucy hadn't made me kiss Reyna; she had only made me say those things and shown me the images. My dad had made me disrespect her, he'd made me kiss Reyna. My own father had cursed me ...

**Sorry it took so long! but i will warn you guys that i have abosolutly no free time so ill be lucky to get a new chapter every week!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for waiting everyone!**

**Chapter 7**

Annabeth's POV

Even before we heard the heart crunching scream of pain I knew this wasn't going to work. I could hear the panic in Hazels mind as she felt the knife touch her skin. I could feel Leo's mind not change in the slightest to become clouded with desire. It all went in the completely wrong direction.

We waited outside the door, listening to the agonising screams. We were crouched on the floor, Percy, Frank, Sophia, Lucy and I. Poor Frank could hardly bare it and had his head between his knees and his hands clasping the little amount of hair he had on his scalp, his knuckles turning White, and I swear there was blood, he was rocking like a poor child who had lost their family member.

"Will it ever end?" Percy whispered, I squeezed his hand tight as Lucy winced.

"I should have gone against the fates." She whispered to herself. "I should never have made them do this." I could feel Lucy's regret, it pouring out of her and attacked herself like a whirlpool, choking her and making her so scared she could hardly breath.

"No Lucy, you did what was best." I whispered as I heard Hazel scream again. "You can go against the fates."

Lucy cried in her hands as Taylor held her. "Jason was right." I looked at Lucy, she looked so vulnerable, so guilty. I felt myself stiffen at Lucy's next words.

"I am selfish. So selfish for wanting my sister back I let you all hurt. I am just like Gaia, I am like my sister."

Lucy cried harder. We were all silent for a second, and Taylor looked at his broken and vulnerable soulmate in his arms, too taken aback for words.

"H-he said that?" Percy asked, barely above a whisper.

Taylor stood up abruptly. "I'll kill him! He doesn't deserve to live! A menace like that doesn't deserve happiness! He doesn't deserve friends, or people willing to mate with him! He-" Taylor was cut off as the screaming stopped.

The whole room seemed to freeze. Nothing moved. No one breathed. Nothing changed.

Then the whole thing shattered like a church window. Leo came out first and the look on his face was that of a haunted child, he stumbled and tripped. He looked so broken it was unreal, the dagger was still in his hands, covered in blood. Then Hazel stumbled out, flopping like a fish out of water, she tripped, stumbled, fell, collapsed, you name it. She couldn't stay in her feet as she looked round, deer eyed, distraught and pained. She seemed to look at everything as if for the first time.

I hadn't even realised Percy had pulled me onto his lap until his head came down to my neck. He started shaking uncontrollably. Then I realised how hard this was for him, this so easily could have happened to us, he could have hurt me like this. I gripped his hand and let my love flow over him in his mind, let my hope and happiness cloud everything, and most of all I showed him how I was never scared, how I had confidence in us. In _him_.

Lucy and Taylor had helped Hazel to her feet, but she was still shaking. Then I saw the scar. Ripe, red flesh was still visible and bleeding down her back, there was no _Mark_on her neck, nothing. Her skin looked so pale it was unreal. Frank volunteered to bring Hazel to her room and he gently picked Hazel up and slowly walked to her room.

Leo was gripping the pedestal to the nearest statue, which was of a girl with flaming red hair, with eyes like coal and skin so pale I could have thought she was a vampire, with purple coloured lips and wearing leather all over. She had one knee on the floor and had a silver sword resting on the other knee. Her hands seemed to grip the sword at both ends with remorse.

Lucy sighed and put her hand over Leo's the other on the Statue's giant, leather-booted-foot. "It seems Adele could not help us this day."

"That's Adele?"

"Daughter of Tyche, goddess of luck and fortune, not necessarily in that order."

"Fortuna." Percy said.

Lucy nodded, "she was a close friend of mine."

"What happened to her?" I asked.

"Chasing luck can be as futile as chasing a dream." Lucy answered vaguely.

"She looks more like a daughter of Nemesis." Percy said, starting to look up from my neck.

Lucy squinted. "Adele was not one for revenge, but in a way revenge and fortune can be very similar. Fortune is future, and revenge can easily be in a person's future if they do not play their cards right. But sometimes we can always use a little luck."

I felt a sort of vibration through the air as Lucy helped Leo to his feet and left with Taylor behind them.

"Why do you think Adele didn't come back like Olivia or Oberon if she was so close to Lucy?" Percy asked.

I shrugged. "The original Leo died of natural causes, he found peace and didn't come back, maybe the same thing happened to Adele."

"Let's hope."

We steadily got up, not realising how shaky we were ourselves.

"So it could still be Leo." Percy didn't have to clarify; I knew what he was talking about. Jason, Frank and Leo could still be Jinx's soulmate. At least that's what everyone else thought.

I looked to Adele quickly. There was something important I needed to say. "Thank you for our luck, Adele. We're together."

**Frank's POV  
**  
Frank gently settle Hazel on her bed and, assuming she was asleep, crept out. When he opened the door it slammed shut.

Uh oh, Frank thought.

"Metal door handle." Hazel said behind him.

Frank wheeled around to see Hazel sitting up. She looked just like she had before her nightmare, before she had to mate with Leo. Just the thought made Frank's skin crawl. But she looked happy and smiling.

"I-I thought you were asleep."

Hazel narrowed her eyes, then she grabbed her head like it hurt. She rubbed her temples.

"Frank?" She sounded nervous. "Can you just come back - um, closer ... please?"

Frank shuffled closer to Hazel, as soon as he got closer to Hazel she stopped rubbing her temples.

"Hazel, what's going on?"

Hazel blinked a few times. "Uh, what was that Lucy said would happen to your mind once you got the Mark?"

Frank blinked. "Oh gods, the Marks hurting you because you're near me," Frank held up his hands to keep from touching her and backed away. "I'm sorry, Haze, I'll just leave."

"No!" She blinked again. "Uh, what was the other alternative?"

"There wasn't another alternative, it was either that or..." Frank drawled off and looked at Hazel slowly. "Hazel?" Frank gulped. "What is your mind doing?"

Hazel didn't answer, she just studied Frank carefully. It seemed like years before Hazel finally answered, "it's calling out to you... and, it's _purring_..."

**Piper's POV**

I stormed away from Jason and Reyna. Reyna promised she would never hurt me, and Jason was about to do the mating with me. Had this been happening for ages, was I too stupid to see it.

Well I felt stupid. Before I knew what was happening I was sprinting away, I could hear soldiers around me yelling my name, trying to get my attention, especially my sisters.

I found myself by Millie's statue crying my eyes out.

"Piper,"

My head shot up. There was no one around me... Who...? Where...?

. . .

_Jinx_.

"Go away!"

"I can help you." She said softly.

"I don't want your help!"

I ran again, sprinting anywhere.

"Please," Jinx pleased. "I can help you."

I kept running, trying to lock out the voice.

"We are sisters you and I."

_Keep running. Keep running. Keep running. She can't hurt you. She can't hurt can't hurt you._

"We have to stay together." Jinx cooed.

I ran into the throne room. I curled by Lucy's cup, trying to block out her voice.

"We don't _deserve_ this."

I rocked back and forth. Tears stained my cheek, I felt my emotions boil up, hurting me, it was getting to be too much.

_Jason cheating..._

_Reyna lying..._

_Jason cheating..._

_Jason cheating..._

_Jason cheating..._

I felt my heart squeeze, my blood pound, my eyes sting.

"Look at me."

_No, no, no._

"_Look At Me_."

I looked up and saw her. She was holding the sacrifice dagger, she was crying, she was bleeding. It was the real Jinx though, I could tell, and she was hurting.

"Jinx."

**Thanks for waiting!**

**Sorry if there's a few mistakes, I did it last night when I was exhausted!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey peeps!**

**OMG! I know its been like a month but i hav an excuse!**

**So sorry, no jokes ive had no time to write! I've had exams, GCSE's, and i have LAMDA next week im seriously stressed! So plz forgive that im not as fast as i used to, but i literally have no time!**

_**If you like Lucy, you'll LOVE Kalika Valdez in **_

_**Her Treasuring Smile!**_

_**Meet Percy Jackson's sassy, kick ass sister and Leo's loyal, sweet Great, Great Grandmother!**_

_**Humour, Friendship, Action, Romance, Lyoalty!**_

**Chapter 8**

**Jason's POV**

It took longer than I wanted, I had to sprint through almost half of Lucy's base. That had to be a record! Then I found Percy and Annabeth under a statue of a girl, staring up at it as if it were the answer to all their praises. Seriously, what was with all these statues!

"Percy - Annabeth!" I could barely gasp out what I was saying, but I wanted to sprint away when they faced me.

Annabeth gave me a stern, sour look that made me wince and Percy glared at me as if I'd just killed his sister. He crossed his arms.

"So, Lucy's the selfish one, huh?"

I winced at the accusation.

His voice dripping with sarcasm and venom, Percy continued. "You are so right Jason, the person who saved you when you were a baby, watched her soulmate die just to save your girlfriend, and who put our blood in her cup, just so we wouldnt die, is the selfish one! It's entirely her fault that Jinx couldn't control her emotions and it's completely her fault that Leo and Hazel had to bond!"

Percy was right in front of me now and those green eyes were like spheres of Greek fire. "So, pray tell me Jason, why you would say someone who has been so kind to you is selfish? because I would love to know!"

I was praying with Annabeth now. Sending up a message that I hoped was a red alert saying: 'Your very scary, very strong, very powerful boyfriend is looking like her wants to shish-kabob me, HELP!'

But if she caught the message she didn't do anything, just stared at me as if I was the devil himself.

"Guys! Seriously not the time! Piper saw me kissing Reyna!" Jason winced at his own words.

"You did what?!"

"My dad made me!" Jason gasped. "He did it from the beginning! I don't hate Lucy, my dad does! He doesn't want her to take his throne, he made me say those things!"

The doors crashed open and Lucy stood there like a broken statue. I couldn't look at her, I waited for her to growl, call me a lier, a cheat. She was in front of me in a second and I shook in fear. She gripped my shoulders.

"What _happened_?" She spat.

"Piper, she-she-"

Lucy growled. I could see Percy and Annabeth staring at Lucy as if she'd grown a third head, she'd never growled. "What - Happened?" She growled every word.

No words could leave my mouth, all I could do was stare at Lucy as her eyes glowed.

Lucy stepped back. Only looking slightly less menacing. "This is not about you Jason Grace. A child in my domain is hurting. I do _not_ allow hurt, no one is hurt here, not even teased! What - Did - You -"

Alarms blazed. Red flashed everywhere. Chaos broke out and screams could be heard everywhere.

"NOOO!" Lucy howled. She collapsed to the ground. "It's not possible! It can't be! I thought that spell was banned!"

Lucy in a burst of strength lunged to the top of the statue. She screamed as loud as she could.

"THE EMOTIONS SPELL HAS BEEN ACTIVATED! EVERYONE TO THE GOBLETS NOW! FIND PIPER MCLEAN!"

**Piper's POV**

"Do you know why im here?"

"To kill me?" Piper wept, looking at the dagger. Jinx had wanted all the gods gone and, no matter how much Piper hated it, she was part of that family.

"No," Jinx said softly. "Piper, you hold a similar curse to I.

And i am here to help you..."

**Sorry its short!**

_**Tell me what you thinks going to happen, and tell me any ideas you have cuz every review and idea helps me write faster!**_

**i love you all!**

**~Percabeth99999**


	9. Chapter 9

_**If you like Lucy, you'll LOVE Kalika Valdez in **_

_**Her Treasuring Smile!**_

_**Meet Percy Jackson's sassy, kick ass sister and Leo's loyal, sweet Great, Great Grandmother!**_

_**Humour, Friendship, Action, Romance, Lyoalty!**_

**Chapter 9**

**Piper's POV**

"Why?"

Jinx took a small step in my direction, but as soon as she tried she stumbled gripping her stomach.

"This is why," She said quietly, then, with shaky fingers, she sliced her palm in one slow smooth motion with the sacrificial knife.

Piper winced. "Why are you doing that?"

When Jinx had thoroughly sliced through up her entire arm, she breathed a sigh of relief, as if the cutting herself had brought pleasure instead of pain, then stood up trembling.

"I don't have long Piper. This knife is the only thing keeping me sane."

"Why? H-How?"

"We suffer from hightened emotions, Piper, they hurt us as much as physical torture. Lucy is stronger than us, she could deal with it. When my emotions were freed they were worse than ever before, they created another side of me, a darker side. it's over for me, there's nothing anyone can do to save me. The only way I can be myself now is by _real_ physical pain, if i concentrate on it, it dulls the emotions, but it only lasts so long."

"Like being pinched when you've cut yourself."

Jinx nodded. "I don't have long before I'm lost into the Abyss _forever_, but I don't want you to suffer like i did and am. You've been hurt, I can help you."

"Why would you help me?"

"I wouldn't wish this curse upon my worst enemy, Piper, and you are my friend."

"What are you going to do?"

"I minimize your emotions. It's more difficult than my spell and requires precision and courage, but i will help you."

Piper looked at all the cuts covering Jinx's skin. I didn't want that, even now i could feel my emotions bubbling and boiling in my blood like lava.

"Please, help me."

Jinx's cup was shaped like big, bronze bowl. It stood out from the rest like a jack in the box. To Piper's imense impression there was not a single drop of blood in Jinx's cup. The ground rumbled and a pillar rose from the ground, Jinx carefully placed her cup on the pillar and it instently filled with clear bronze liquid and flames covered the side of the bowl, heating the strange solution, bubbled opaques spheres popping on the surface.

"Am i going to have to drink that?"

"If only," Jinx mumbled. "Now listen carefully. You put your hands in the bronze liquor and it will take you into the darkest depths of your mind,"

"I have to put my hands in that?"

Jinx smiled, what Piper guessed was the first smile in a long time. What would be her last. "We all have secrets," She continued. "We all have a dark side and this will take you to things you hadn't even realised you'd wanted, things you desbise about yourself, your darkest wishes, your wildest dreams even your worst fantasies."

Piper shivered.

"You must control yourself Piper, the images in your mind will make you want to stay, but also make you want to leave, you must come out when i tell you, if you don't it will all go wrong."

"How do i come out?"

"You pull out your hands. It's as simple as that, but do _not_ pull them out before i say so, time is different there, a few seconds here could be a thousand years there, or a millisecond of your best pleasure imaginable could be an hour here, you must resist, do i make myself clear? It is incredible important!"

Piper nodded.

She slowly put my hands into the boiling lquid and she felt the skin burn off. She almost jolted away, but Piper managed to keep were hands where they were...

Her vision blurred.

The world spinned.

_Oblivion._

_The world was white. Beaches covered in sand that stretched so far behind it melted into the far sunset. Crashing beaches roared on the dove white surf, calling for Piper's attention. Piper saw her hands extended infron of her in an odd position and almost brought them to her side, but she stopped herself just in time. If she concentrated she could feel the liquid arounf her hands. _

_Warm hands circled across Piper's bare shoulders. She realised with a jolt that she was barely wearing anything; just a well fitted bikini. Piper could feel familiar lips press against her neck. _

_"Do you want to go surfing?" Jason mumbled against Piper's skin. She so wanted to say yes, surfing was her favourite activity with her father, she could onlt imagine how blissful it was with Jason. H__is golden hair glittering in the water, his fingers threaded through her wet hair as he kissed her, that bare solid muscle against her body, his eyes the same colour as the fresh colour. But she knew if she went she would leave the bowl and everything would collapse. _

_What would happen if she removed her hands?_

_Would this beautiful fantasy melt? Would she stay here for eternity? Would she burn up?_

_"Hey Pipes?" Annabeth's voice penetrated her lust. She sprinted over, Reyna in tow. "Want to duel?" She asked._

No!_ Annabeth and Reyna would smash her in a heart beat, how was this her darkest wishes, because it wasn't anywhere near her darkest fear._

_Jason growled at piper's neck. "Not now girls." He purred as if they were little girls ten years younger than them. "She's busy."_

_Annabeth and Reyna disapeared. _

_"Why did they want to duel?"_

_Jason chuckled his hand snaking onto her hips. "Can you blame them for wanting to be the best?" He asked. "Wanting to duel with the best?"_

The Best?_She was the best. Something in her heart clenched in __appreciation. Something in her soul liked the idea that she was thought of as the best, that people looked up to her like that. She could still see the other girls by the surf looking at her as if she was their favourite celebrity._

_"Come on, love." Jason tugged at her wrist that was still extended in mid air._

Love?_ Jason had never been romantic, their relationship had never been easy. He never stared at her like this, lust in his eyes. He had never gone to effort and he never nicknamed. The fact that he had made her want to curl up by him and purr, that he went to the effort to make her feel special._

_"Come for a swim." He encouraged. His hand slipped around her waist, tugging oh-so-heavenly-softly. If heaven had taken her she would have wept. Her mind swam with bliss, she could feel her emotions bubbling, rising so high she thought she would die of ecstasy. One of his hand was back at her shoulder. She felt Jason nip at her neck, just where her shoulder joined. She moaned but it was short lived._

_She felt Jason kiss there, then felt his teeth sink deep into her flesh. the waves crashed around them, black and slick like tar. _

_She saw her dad on the waved and beheld as they crashed his surf board and grabbed him, shaking him like a rag doll._

_Thunder crashed. Rain ravaged the white sand, turning grey with envy. Sharp rocks cut into her feelt, curled deep in the sand. She could feel the liquid in the bowl burn her flesh, disintergrating it. She felt her bones creak, as if age were withering her away._

_"You're a disgrace!" Her father shouted._

_"Who would want you as a friend?" Leo screamed._

_"You're retched!" Drew screeched._

_Piper screamed. She still couldn't see the bowl but she ached to yank her arms away, away from this curse, she'd rather suffer her emotions! She could feel Jason's teeth scrape deep into her flesh, drawing a jagged line like the beggining of a letter._

_"NO!" Piper wailed, sicken with pain, mouth clogged with blood, vomit and unclean water. "STOP! PLEASE!" She couldn't let Jason mark her! Not here! Not like this! What if it stayed?! What if she could never hide it?! No! No! No! NOOOOOOOOOOO!_

_Jason drew a hook with his teeth, it was nearly over! She had to get out! Blood coated her nails and the seared with pain. Fire laced up her arms. It burned her skin like hot wire, the oil rain left it smoking leaving horrid burn-like tattoos of paterns she had yet to recognise._

_Something in her mind hissed, it's voice so dark it lived in Tartarus. _You will not be afraid.

_"I will not be afraid." Piper repeated, her mouth was clogged with toilet water._

We are better than them.

_"We are better."_

We will kill everything that made us suffer.

"_We will." Piper promised herself, her sanity and humanity leaving her._

"Piper No!" A voice far away cried.

We have all the weapons we need, we dont need anyone else.

"_No one else." Fire burned her veins, oaths and marks scaring her skin._

Then fight!

_Piper pulled away her hands._

**__****10 review = next chapter (CUZ I NEED INSPIRATION AND I CAN WRITE NOW ITS CHRISTMAS!)**

**__****Tell me what you thinks going to happen, and tell me any ideas you have cuz every review and idea helps me write faster!**

**__****Luv u all!**

**__****~Percabeth99999**


	10. Chapter 10

_**If you like Lucy, you'll LOVE Kalika Valdez in **_

_**Her Treasuring Smile!**_

_**Meet Percy Jackson's sassy, kick ass sister and Leo's loyal, sweet Great, Great Grandmother!**_

_**Humour, Friendship, Action, Romance, Lyoalty!**_

**Chapter 10**

**Leo's POV (A/N BOOM! Bet you weren't expecting that! How do ya like them apples?)**

We were too late. Lucy crashed into the throne room, and the vision that met our eyes stopped us in our tracks. I only had time to see Piper with a dazed expression with her hands in a bronze dish before her features frozin horror and fear. She started screaming and thrashing. We were too stuned to act and would have been too late to stop her from yanking her hands away from the dish that i could now see was boiling over and in flames.

The whole room exploded in an aura of flames. For a second everything was white. The Gold. The Red.

Piper stood over the smashed dish at her feet with a look as cold and hard as Tartarus. Her eyes were screwed.

Jason thrust everyone out of his way and rushed to her. "Piper!"

She didn't open her eyes. On her arms, running from her wrist to her elbows were burn marks an angry red, curled like fiesty, hungry flames, then over her forearms were the words:

_Aphrodite's Flame_

Then on her other arm was:

_Interlocking lovers, cursed by a single flaw._

Lucy gasped as jason reached ut to Piper.

Jinx emerged from a pile of rubbled stone, her hair covered in growing flames and as red as blood, it seemed to have been ravishly cut to her shoulders, and screamed before Lucy could, "Jason stop! You'll only make it worse!"

Too late. Jason's fingertips brushed Piper's cheek and a jagged 'J' burned on Piper's neck. Her eyes burst open, they had turned as black as coal. Flames burned out of the words on her arms and swarmed around Jason. Her expression was murderous. The words on Piper's arms seemed to change and she read them aloud as she looked scornfully at Jason.

_"Beloved Sweetheart Bastard._

_Cruel fated curse by a single name, _

_the love you were plastered._

_Ignoring her claim._

_A single brush has ended his days,_

_a curse brought by what she saw._

_The curse of Aphrodite will blaze,_

_Interlocking lovers cursed by a single flaw._

Everyones mouths dropped, but Piper wasn't done. She reached into the flames. They didn't even threaten her. She grabbed Jason by the shoulders and shook him, "You did this to me!" She roared. She threw him across the room and he crashed a good few feet away. "You didn't want me!" She acused. She tipped her head back and laughed, cruel and cold. "Well too bad! You're mine! You can't escape! You will pay for what you did to me, I will have you!"

Lucy snapped out of her stupor and yelled, "don't let her take him, grab her!"

Soldiers charged at Piper. Piper lunged at for Jason, but he rolled away. She growled at him from her hands and knees. "_The curse of Aphrodite will blaze. _You will be mine!"

She ran towards were Jinx was and they sprinted off right through the wall. I just saw Jinx's eyes turn black before she went with Piper.

"Gods above!" Lucy cried. "This can't be happening!" She wheeled towards the crowd and her eyes scanned until she found Millie, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know my Lady! I had no idea!"

"What's going on?" Jason demanded. "What happened to Piper?"

Lucy looked more shaken than I'd ever seen her, but she had enough strength to glare at Jason as if he'd caused this whole thing then stalked towards the broken bronze dish. She looked at it as if it held all the answers. She picked up a shattered with a sour face and smelt it as if it were an ripe orange, it crumbled in her hands and she slowly poked the tip of her finger on her tongue, then winced. She hastily spit it out.

"Bronze quicksilver."

"Mercury." Annabeth translated confused.

"Merry who?" Percy asked.

Annabeth rolled her eyes through the tense moment.

"Mercury," I answered. "It's a type of liquid metal, but I've never heard of _bronze _mercury. What's the difference? It's cheaper because all evil masterminds should try to order their favourite poison off evil-crafty-witch-dott-org?"

A few soldiers snickered while others laughed full out. Lucy shook her head.

"What does Merry Curley do?" Percy asked.

"_Mercury_ is an immoderatly hazardous metal, also known as quicksilver in the oldern days," Annabeth started. "Quicksilver is prominently mortiferous and-"

"Leo?" Percy interupted.

"Bad metal," I said slowly, as if talking to a baby. "_Shiny _bad metal, make Percy go boom!"

A few soldiers snickered. Percy scowled.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Mercury is a liquid metal that's used in thermometers," She said calmly. "And yes it's poisonous, it's hardly ever a solid. Centuries ago healers thought it was a liquid that could bring immortality, but rerally it just killed them. If it's drunk it will kill you." **(A/N completely true here kids! Stay away!)**

"And the bowl was made of it?" Percy asked.

"The bowl was made of mercury but the liquid that touched Piper's hands was _bronze _mercury."

"What happenes when you touch mercury?"

"The bowl was enchanted so it was solid and seaped into the blood of whose ever touched it. But bronze mercury is something Jinx has been creating for years. When you touch mercury it doesn't burn you it's absorbed into your skin and attacks your heart."

"Okay, never touch mercury, good to know. But what about _bronze _mercury?"

Lucy's expression went cold. "It's seeps deep down into your soul. It locks away your emotion behind a cage, if timed perfectly, which I'm guessing was what Jinx was trying to do, it can minimize your emotions enough to make them not as daunting."

"And...?" Jason asked tentively. "If it's not perfect."

Lucy swallowed. "It can do a lot of things, send the person into a darkness so murderous they're physically unstable. It can make them a completely different person, a sweet, simple, tentive person can become a deadly passionate, cheeky, desirable, sexy slut. It can turn the most calm, level-headed, trustworthy person into a bloodthirsty, ugly, manipulative, cruel hearted bastard."

"You are just a ray of sunshine today aren't you?" Jason ground out.

Lucy glared at him.

"Will you stop pushing her?" Millie demanded.

"So what's happened to Piper?" I asked before the three of them were firmly at each others throats.

Lucy winced. "Umm... do you want the bad news or the _really _bad news?"

Percy groaned. "Any chance there's any _good _news?"

Lucy bit her lip.

"What's the bad news then?" Annabeth sighed.

Lucy sighed. "Jinx was incredibly close, five more seconds and it would have been perfect."

"But..." I asked tentively.

"She pulled away too early. Early enough that the spell locked away all her emotions completely... except two, those being fury and desire. So she is angry at Jason, but at the same time she... uh, well" Lucy coughed. "She _wants _Jason."

"What you mean? She wants to capture him or - ohh..."

"What?" Jason asked, "I don't get it!" Then his eyes went very, very wide.

"Oh don't worry," Lucy said calmly. "She'll definatly want to torture you first." She sounded a bit too happy about that.

"Lucy!" I yelled.

"I'm kidding!" She admitted, then mumbled under her breath: "mostly." I chose to ignore that one.

"So what's the really bad news?" Percy asked. "Cause that sounds pretty bad."

Lucy took a sharp breath. "Now that's a doozy." She admitted. "And rather a long story..."

"Lucillia..." Jason growled.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Every now and then Aphrodite lets on a blessing, one she made with her husband Hephaestus. It only happens every once in every few centuries or so, like the _Mark of Athena_ it's incredibly rare. It gives the daughter or son the power of the flame, they cannot create them but enhance it, do you remember when we were battling Cato? Leo had to feed Millie fire and she enhanced it, she could not create it. That is _Aphrodite's_ _Flame_, it's formed from the desire and romance of Aphrodite because ramance represents fire and heat, so it also heatens the person's emotions, that is how she is like Jinx."

"Piper is nothing like Jinx!" Jason snarled.

Lucy continued as if Jason had never said anything. "Obviously when _someone-" _Lucy glared a t Jason along with a good bunch orf the soldiers. "-Broke poor Piper's heart, the emotion was too hard for her, but if you try to lock away her emotions with the bronze mercury it locks away the flame, if done properly Piper simply wouldn't have had her flame but... well, when done how it happened the emotions that are still free are very, _very _intense..."

"So?" Jason gulped. "What does that mean?"

Lucy looked at Jason as if he had just asked: _How do i give you the billion dollars in cash?_ "It means you are dead meat and if you're incredibly lucky Piper will try to kill you _first, _but if she doesn't..." She stared at Jason with a look of strong amusment. "Well, I wouldn't like to be in your position."

**********Tell me what you thinks going to happen, and tell me any ideas you have cuz every review and idea helps me write faster!**

**I just got my tenth review today so i AM on my word! So heres the deal guys! U give me 5 reviews and on the day i get**** my tenth i swear on my life i WILL update! And i will keep this up until school starts so if u guys try hard u cud get a chapter a day!**

**luv u all!**

**~Percabeth99999**


	11. Chapter 11

_If you like Lucy, you'll LOVE Kalika Valdez in _

_Her Treasuring Smile!_

_Meet Percy Jackson's sassy, kick ass sister and Leo's loyal, sweet Great, Great Grandmother!_

_Humour, Friendship, Action, Romance, Loyalty!_

Chapter 11

Percy's POV

"What about the prophecy?" Rachel asked in the crowd.

Lucy went pale. "Ouch, yeah that could be a death sentance." She looked at the redheaded oracle. "Do you remember the prophecy?"

_"Beloved Sweetheart Bastard._

_Cruel fated curse by a single name,"_

Lucy nodded. "That could very likely be Jason,"

"Hey!"

"_Cruel fated curse by a single name_ is obviously because of fate and his father cursing him because of him trying to keep up his reputation; his good name. Next line?"

_"The love you were plastered._

_Ignoring her claim."_

Again Lucy nodded. Jason and Piper were meant to do the mating but, of course, Jason _ignored_ that,"

"No I didn't!" He yelled. "I was tricked."

"And _Reyna_ ignored Piper's claim to Jason."

Reyna looked to her feet, shuffling slightly.

_"A single brush has ended his days,_

_a curse brought by what she saw."_

"A brush of the lips perhaps?" Lucy asked innocently. "Piper definitely wants to kill you! And that curse was plagued upon her by what she saw?"

Rachel coughed through the awkward atmosphere and everyone was staring at Lucy and Jason as if waiting to see which one would explode first. Tentively, Rachel continued.

_"The curse of Aphrodite will blaze,_

_Interlocking lovers cursed by a single flaw."_

This time Annabeth answered to stop Lucy talking.

She coughed awkwardly and continued where Lucy had left off. "Umm, I'm guessing that the prophecy is saying that Piper's curse will effect us all in different ways. And, umm, 'Interlocking lovers cursed by a single flame' means that Jason and Piper were cursed by a small mistake."

"But how does that help us?" Percy asked. "It doesn't sound like a proper prophecy, there's nothing about what's going to happen it's all about what has happened."

Lucy had suddenly become uninterested in annoying Jason. She became extremely pale. "The seven of the Great Prophecy will meet, everyone else... find Rose Arnold and Ellie Leech."

Every single soldier froze. The names were obviously well known.

"My lady... are you sure?" Millie asked.

"Yeah," Ash agreed. "Even the children of Hades find those two creepy!"

"Who are they?" Leo asked. "And who can be creepier than Nico? Please don't tell me this Ellie girl is a monster made of leeches!"

No one laughed. Obviously this was way more serious than any of us could have figured.

"You wish, Leo." Olivia said.

"These girls are the toughest, darkest, strongest, scariest, sneakiest girls you will ever meet." Ash said.

"So they're basically a copy of Thalia?" Leo asked innocently. _Surprisingly,_Thalia slapped him.

"Children," Lucy snapped. "This is no laughing matter, everyone leave and find them now!"

It wasn't even funny how quickly the soldiers left the throne room. There was an awkward silence as Lucy sighed and sired a golden throne for her and a silver one for Sophia. She looked exhausted as she collapsed in the throne. She drew her hand across her face as, for the briefest second, her face took on a look of pain and haunting before it looked fierce and protective again. Percy felt his throat grow sticky, and a knott twist around in his stomach. He knew how tiring that was, to keep up that act: an act a leader _had_ to learn, to give the people looking up to them for hope and reassurance. He remembered when it was _him_ in that spot; The person everyone looked up to. He knew exactly what Lucy was going through. She was tired, probably a little bitter even, which was understandable. Anyone would agree Lucy deserved a rest. Just as everyone would have at Camp Half-Blood for him and Annabeth after the war. Sometimes it truely wasn't fair who was put on the throne.

_Sometimes the best rulers were the ones who didn't want it._

Slowly, calculatingly the doors opened. The sight that greeted Percy was not one he was expecting. One of the girls had long blond hair to her waist flipped forward in a fishtail plait, with eyes rimmed blue around the pupil, then a ferocious green expanding outwards. The other girl was just as pretty with hair so dark it could have been black and warm brown eyes that glittered with spirit. They both wore smiles and calm expressions. From how everyone was so scared Percy was expecting two girls with devil horns, hair and eyes as black as coal and snake-like tongues flickering out of their mouths and piercings covering every inch of their bodies. These girls seemed..._normal. _If Percy had seen them anywhere he would have pictured them as normal teenagers, maybe even cheerleaders with their athletic physique.

The only thing that seemed remotely odd about them was their cloths. The Blonde was dressed in a long, black, non-strap, dress that reached her toes, and around her neck was a necklace like a snake with bright green eyes and the same thing around her waist. The Brunette was wearing a long sleaved white dress that only reached her mid-thaigh, with the sleaves flowing downward at a great length, around her waist was a bronze metal belt that had a owl crested in the centre and two on her shoulders like epolettes. It definitely would have stood out in a place like this. When they came into the light their hair sparkled like freshly fallen snow in the bright sun.

"My Lady," The Blonde purred. "It surely has been a while."

"You have not called for us in a while." The Brunette addded.

Sophia hissed and backed further into her throne.

"Sophia," Lucy said calmly and patiently. "Do not let the myths into your head, we both know they have been, and always will be, loyal soldiers."

The girls bowed, but Sophia still looked at them cautiously. Lucy stood from her throne with a smile on her face.

"It is good to see you both." Percy was surprised to find that Lucy's statement wasn't forced.

The Brunette floated a hand forward so that her sleeve gracefully reached the ground, she then stipped a leg further behind her, her wedged sandle tipped diagonally, and leaned foreward creating the most graceful curtsie Percy had ever seen. "It is an honour to be called back, my Lady."

The Blonde nodded and curved her hand below her waist and leant foreward with the opposite leg to the Brunette's popped back. "May I be as bold to pray that your Ladyship is finally to be named Empress?"

Lucy shifted uncomfortably in her throne. "I'm afraid that will have to wait my friends."

The Brunette tipped her head up slightly. "Perhaps we would have a word with the _Noble King,_" She sneered.

"It would be a delight to meet him after that predicament with our mother." The Blonde continued.

Lucy didn't waste time to shake her head. "There is no need for that." She assured.

The Blonde sighed.

"_Pity_." The Brunette snapped.

Lucy waved her hand. "I would like you to meet the Seven of the prophecy."

The girls heads twirled toward us. The Blonde gasped. The Brunette hurried to fix her invisible creases and faults in her appearence.

"I never thought I would live to see this." The Blonde gracefully bowed again.

The Brunette looked over each of Percy and his crew and became flustered. When she saw Annabeth she gasped.

"How amazing!" She cried. "I haven't seen a demigod daughter of Athena for aeons," She took a step forward and extented her hand as if to touch Annabeth then snatched her hand away, cradling it to her chest as if she'd been burned. "I-I'm dreadfully sorry." She stuttered.

Lucy chuckled softly. "Rose, no need to be bashful."

Rose looked cautiously at Annabeth and walked towards her slowly as if afraid Annabeth was a terrified kitten, ready to bolt. Annabeth friendily held out her hand and Rose grasped it gently with one hand then cupped it with the other and held it to her heart. When she saw Annabeth's creeped out expression she hastily let go and backed up a few steps.

Percy looked at Annabeth as if to ask: _What is this crazy girl doing?_

Annabeth just shrugged.

"M-my apologize," Stuttered the Blonde who Percy asumed was Ellie. "We have not seen a daughter of Athena for... a while..."

"What were you talking about earlier about your mother?" Annabeth asked. She gripped Percy's hand as if frightened these girls were going to do even crazier things like start pinching her cheeks. Percy tried not to laugh at that image and Annabeth stamped on his foot, obviously picking up on his thoughts.

Ellie looked down. "Our mother was Metis."

"Matches?"Percy asked. "Was she the goddess of fire."

Annabeth kicked him in the shin.

_That does hurt you know?_ He thought sarcastically in his mind.

_Percy, this is a touchy subject, Metis was Athena's mother._

"The one who Athena popped out of her head?" Percy asked.

"No that was Zeus dimwit." Annabeth said. She looked back at the girls. "Why have you never seen Athena children before."

Ellie played with her plait. "When Zeus found out Metis had children before Athena he was afraid we would be more powerful demigods then his demigod children, so... he killed all our siblings then when he saw how peaceful we were he cursed us by never being able to see our nephews and neices," Ellie gestured to Annabeth.

"And," Rose continued. "We could never concieve, we were cursed with a life without children, no little childen to raise and protect like in everyone dreams, no real life."

Lucy continued. "This is why a few of the soldiers are afraid of the girls, they hear myths, or better yet rumours, of how the girls wails of agony pierce the night and send people into maddness."

The girls nodded saddly.

"We joined Lucy when we met her." Rose said.

"We have been with her longer than we can remember, we've swore revenge on Zeus,"

"And we will help Lucy till our last breath, there is no one who hates Zeus more than us."

Percy stared at them. He couldn't understand how these two girls had been so unlucky. What had they ever done to Zeus? These were loyal companions not bloodthirsty killers.

Sophia coughed, looking at her lap, obviously ashamed for looking at the girls with distaste earlier. "Perhaps we should tell them why we're here."

Lucy nodded. She informed Rose and Ellie on the events and Percy didn't miss how their eyes went hollow and their lips transformed into snarls. Like Lucy, they instently formed a hatred to Jason. But Percy also saw how their expressions went mournful and something else. There was a reason Lucy had asked them for help.

Had something like this happened before?

"We will help." Rose said finally. She looked at Ellie and they seemed to share a look of utter fear.

"But," Ellie continued. "It may not be as easy as... before."

Lucy seemed to expect this. She nodded and leaned forward in her chair, calculatingly.

"You know why I picked you." It was more of a statement than a question.

The girls exchanged mournful smiles, then nodded.

Lucy looked to us. "As you may have guessed, this has happened before. These two were once in my best ever Sector. The Foxy Sector. They are still my best soldiers. They are just never actually _here_ they are always working."

The two girls grinned.

Annabeth lifted an eyebrow. "What about the third member?" She asked. "You said you always arrange Sectors is _threes_. Who's the third?"

Lucy looked at the two girls and shared a grin then looked at Sophia and lifted a sugestive eyebrow.

Sophia went _very_ pale.

"Oh no!" She said. "NO!" She Protested. "No, no, no, did I mention... NO! Not her, anyone but her!"

"Who?" Leo asked.

Lucy grinned. "Oh just an old friend. I think it's time you met the Commander of the Foxy Sector."

She stood from her throne grinning wickedly.

"Come my lovelies, it's time for you to meet Eliza Hodgson."

5 reviews = next chapter!

Review yr ideas on what you think will happen next? Who do you think this Eliza is?


	12. Chapter 12

_If you like Lucy, you'll LOVE Kalika Valdez in _

_Her Treasuring Smile!_

_Meet Percy Jackson's sassy, kick ass sister and Leo's loyal, sweet Great, Great Grandmother!_

_Humour, Friendship, Action, Romance, Loyalty!_

Chapter 12

Percy's POV

"WE WILL, WE WILL ROCK YOU!"

"WE WILL, WE WILL ROCK YOU!"

"WE WILL, WE WILL ROCK YOU!"

That was the last thing Percy was expecting to hear as they trudged into a filthy place, Lucy was leading them. Around a huge metal cage was a huge screaming crowd shouting the lines along to the music. Oh, gods, here we go again...

"WE WILL, WE WILL ROCK YOU!"

"WE WILL, WE WILL ROCK YOU!"

"WE WILL, WE WILL ROCK YOU!"

If he wasn't death by the end of this it would be one of the biggest achievements of his life.

"What the Hades are we doing here Lucy?" Percy asked as loud as he could.

Lucy grinned back at him, as if this was her kind of entertainment, which was the last thing he expected.

"Can we leave now?" Sophia asked.

"Hell to the no!" Leo shouted. "This is more awesome than Hepheastus' bed time stories!"

Lucy laughed and started roughly shoving people out of her way to get to the cage. She seemed more full of life than Percy had ever seen her. It was so loud he could barely hear Annabeth in his head.

_How are these guys not death?_ She asked.

_I have no idea._

They neared the cage and Percy could hear crosses between growls and battle cries.

"Did someone step on a cat's tail?" Leo asked.

"I wish." Sophia said, but it might as well have been as quiet as a whisper. They were next to the cage now and when Percy stared in, he thought he was going to vomit. In the cage a poor guy with muscles bigger than Jupiter - the planet not the grumpy god - was getting pummelled by a girl half his size, and she was taking her time enjoying it... Yikes.

The girl had a tan brighter than Poseidon, clashed with blond frizzy hair. She wore an armoured crop top and armoured skirt that Percy wondered how the Hades was attractive. Her skin gleamed so much Percy didn't know whether it was by her fake tan or sweat. She punched the poor guy square up his chin, sending him backwards while she let our a scream towards to crowd. The men in the crowd cheered and a few wolf-whistled, which Percy didn't get. Sure she wasn't hideous, but she was so brightly tanned, with muscles so bid they looked fake and she looked like she'd had huge plastic surgery. Percy did _not_ see how that was attractive.

"ARE YOU READY FOR MORE?!" She screamed in a voice that was so rough it was like nails on a chalkboard making Percy wanted to hide under a box.

The crowd howled with approval while Percy squeezed his ears against the noise.

"Lucy can we please get the Hades out of here and find Eliza?" Annabeth asked.

_Ditto._

Lucy didn't answer she just watched as the cage opened up like a cube net and the girl jumped into the air in a somersault and crowd surfed her way out. As she reached the end she head-putted a ton of people, knocking them flat unconscious with dazed looks, and screamed one more time before she was gone.

The crowd leaked out surprisingly fast, a bunch of guys three heads bigger than Percy with muscles just as big, grumbling about lost money. Had that girl really beaten all those guys? Ouch. There was another enemy Percy did _not_ want. Lucy walked confidently towards the piggish man rifilling through a big pile of bills at the control panel at the corner or the cage. When he saw Lucy he lifted a greasy eyebrow.

"What do you brats want?" He faced the bills again. Percy clenched his fists. He was more than familiar with this kind of behaviour. The sluggish greed in his eyes, the sweat and stench he didn't seem to care about, and the evil glint in his eye. He reminded Percy of Smelly Gabe. Annabeth squeezed his bicep and when Percy looked down at her, her grey eyes were laced with worry.

_He's dead Percy. This guy can't hurt you like he did._ Percy didn't care about the crowd. He leant down and gave Annabeth a soft kiss. It was quick, but it was enough to calm him down.

The Pig made a disgusted grunt. "Take it somewhere else punk! If your here you either pay for a show or you leave before you need to go to a vet to get my foot removed from your ass." He looked down at his money again.

Annabeth growled at the man, which he seemed to find amusing. "Vet's are for animals you old sot." (A/N Lightening Theif!)

Percy barely reined in a snort. _I wonder where you got that wise girl..._

She grinned at him.

The old man sniffed, as if he'd just whiffed burnt. "Yeah well you brats might as well be vermin, girly."

Before Percy could slap him Lucy was behind him in a flash and had snapped his neck. The man crumbled to the floor, the money splaying infront of him. The was not a twinge of remorse on Lucy's face as she bent down and picked up the money. She weaved through it and her expression became more sour.

"All part of Eliza's pay check." She grumbled distastefully.

Percy stared at the body of the man Lucy had not hesitated to kill. Lucy saw me looking and growled. "The world is better off without him don't you agree. If you think it's wrong, then surely isn't turning Gabe into stone just as bad."

Percy shook his shock off. She was right. Percy hadn't felt any guilt for sending Gabe to Hades why should Lucy feel guilt for doing the same thing? Lucy grumbled more about vermin as she walked to an old wooden door with a diconfigured star in the centre. Percy heard her mutter something like: "Stupid lazy pig calling my children brat's, I'll show him brat's in the centre of the fields of punishments."

Percy couldn't help the smile that crossed his face when he heard Lucy. He didn't miss how much more relaxed Lucy had been with them being here. he remembered when he had brought Lucy to Taylor last year and her face had lit up like a little kid on Christmas morning. In that moment she had been at peace, all the stress had left her, and for a few seconds she hadn't been haunted. This was so similar, he had been surprised enough at how happy she was to see the sisters, but right now she looked like a girl who after months away from home was finally stepping back into her own house and home. It was almost heart warming and everyone else saw it.

Lucy opened the door without knocking and ushered them in after she'd had peek. The room was larger than Percy expected. It had a small TV set and a circular couch around it for at least seven people to sit on. The room was blasting out with music Percy didn't recognise, some weird girl singing about running faster. In the far corner of the room, the girl with the frizzy hair was washing her face repetitively and combing her already damp hair in a bathrobe.

"You music taste is still awful, I see." Lucy said, making herself comfortable on the couch.

"You still don't know when to stop talking, I see." The girl growled back. She turned and Percy nearly jumped out of his skin. She looked like a completely different person. The fake tan had been washed off and she was now healthy colour that wasn't too pale or too orange. Her make-up had been taken off and Percy could see a splash of cute freckles across her nose. Up close Percy could see she had sharp blue eyes that flickered across everyone as if looking from a challenge, but there were now viewable laugh lines and she had exchanged her bloodthirsty scowl for a cheeky smile.

When she saw our expressions she rolled her eyes. "I love my job, but I hate the make up sessions," She turned to Lucy. "I look like a clown for heavens sake, they've even gone as far to ask me if I'm willing to cover myself with tattoos and have made me, not asked me, made me wear chicken fillets! For crying out loud I'm a fighting entertainer! Not a googly eyed dancing entertainer."

Hazel looked confused. "What are chicken-"

Lucy coughed and made a motion like cutting her throat to tell Hazel to be quiet. When Eliza turned to face her Lucy brought forward both her hands in a big gesture and said. "That is revolting!" Then when Eliza wasn't looking she mouthed to Hazel; _You don't wanna know._ Which in Hazel's case was understandable.

"So you're Eliza?" Annabeth asked, a little stunned.

Eliza stood up and did a dramatic bow. "At your service. Eliza Hodgson, daughter of Mars, Commander of Sector Foxy of Lucy's soldiers. Once upon a time, I was the holder of a very old curse."

"As you lot know as the curse both Jinx and Piper were plagued with." Lucy said.

"HA!" Eliza yelled triumphantly in Rose and Ellie's direction. The Metis sisters had made their way to Lucy and positioned themselves on either side of her. "I told y'all" She continued. "I told you Jinx was next in line! but did you listen to me? No of course not, thank you very much! No one listens to Eliza!" She looked at the demi-gods direction. "I don't know who you guys are, but I'm guessing this Piper girl was your friend." Percy expected Eliza to go into a long speech round about now, including how to cure Piper. Instead she just snorted and sat comfortably down in her chair. "Good luck with that." She looked back to Lucy and the sisters. "So, who's the poor guy who got stuck with Jinx?" She asked. "He's really got it in for himself the poor guy."

Lucy rolled her eyes. She gestured for them to sit while Sophia stayed standing and Ellie rose to make room for the rest of them.

She gestured to us. "These are the seven of the prophecy."

Eliza looked us each over - keeping her expression neutral with an amused smile - and seemed unimpressed.

Percy didn't know why, but he was grateful for it. Ever since he met Lucy's soldiers they'd all looked to him like a saviour which Percy hated. They all stared at him as if he was the answer to everything, as if he was superior to them. With Eliza looking at him as if he was normal person and had nothing over her made him grateful. He had felt such a huge weight on his shoulders from everyone looking at him and bowing as if he was going to reach higher than all their expectations. He felt as if he was just with another group who treated him like a toy, who expected him to do all the hard work while they did nothing. But with Eliza looking at him as if he was an average person made him feel relieved, as if he wasn't the only one people were depending on.

Jason was obviously not so happy about it. Percy guessed that was a Roman thing. _Pride._

"I count six." Eliza said dryly.

"Piper was the seventh."

Eliza shrugged. "I suspected." She looked at Jason with suddenly steely eyes. "I also recon that he is the cause of that." She pointed.

Lucy didn't say anything, but she no longer was smiling.

Eliza leant forward a little in her chair. She pined Jason with a gaze so blue and hard it was impossible for a Roman to back down. Percy suddenly felt really anxious and jittery. He kept fiddling and felt really nervous. And he wasn't the only one.

"A son of Jupiter." Eliza said with distaste. "I never liked Zeus, and I especially didn't like his children." She paused. "I met Heracles once. He was nice. Until I asked a certain question. The offspring of Zeus are very... particular. Never liked 'um."

"I'm a son of Jupiter."

Eliza shrugged and that cheeky smile was back, as if she knew she'd already won. "What does it matter?" She asked. "Same thing."She leant back in her chair put kept her eyes fixed on Jason. "You ever heard of Achelous?" She asked.(A/N sorry but i have to include this, I loved the MOA so much and it was so much better than mine so i have to include it!) "He was a good friend of mine. Always kind to me, always treated me right." Percy noticed how her eyes became more vibrant when she talked about him. "He was set to marry a woman, but Heracles butted in. and guess what happened to that prro girl, Heracles was a cruel hearted husband and had affairs with other women and killed her."

"That wasn't his fault."

"Aha! There it is!" Eliza said triumphantly, as if the battle was already over. "That's what they all say." She stated. "You don't care! You always blame Hera! You never take responsibility for your _own_ actions. Which one ruined it for you Jason Grace?" Then she said in a baby voice: "Vas it your wittle daddy or your arch enemy Hera?" She laughed. "I'm guessing you did the same thing as Heracles, a different affair, one is never enough for you is it?"

Jason's face was as red as a tractor. "Now wait a minute-"

"Tell me something then, what did you do _after_ the mistake then? Did you go after her and tell her? Or did you run off to find someone else to fix _your_ problem?"

Jason didn't say anything. He didn't need to.

Eliza's eyes left Jason's and she started picking off dried fake tan on her arms as if Jason was nothing more than dirt beneath her fingers. "You think you're different, Jason Grace?" She asked, her eyes still downcast. "Well, prove it." She challenged. "Achelous was disgraced! Made a laughing stock, left with only one horn-"

"Horn?" Leo asked. "Was he a bull?"

"Half." Eliza said dryly. "But he was left in heartbreak, broken honour. He was never the same." Percy didn't miss how Eliza's voice hitched, and Hazel didn't seem to miss it either.

"You liked him?" Hazel asked.

Eliza looked up, her face miserable. "He treated women right," She scowled at Jason. "With _respect._ And_ Honour. _How a woman _should_ be treated."

Jason did the stupidest thing he could possibly have done. He stared at Eliza and blabbed. "You fell in love with a _goat?_"

Eliza surged forward with a knife at his throat. Everyone was so shocked they didn't move. "You be grateful you're one of the seven, otherwise you would be dead! No one talks about him like that!" Tears leaked out of Eliza's eyes. "He was good, and noble, and kind! You are nothing compared to him!" She hissed.

"Eliza." Lucy started warningly.

"You ever notice how there's only one offspring of Zeus in the soldiers?"

"Eliza." Lucy said again, a bit more forcefully.

"The soldiers hate Zeus," Eliza continued. "Nicole was an exception, but Zeus is the one keeping Lucy from the throne, he doesn't deserve the throne! Offspring of Zeus aren't welcome to the soldiers. You think my love life is stupid? There is a girl out there who fell in love with you, a _selfish, cruel, backstabbing_ son of Jupiter. She is suffering because of you! Everyone thinks you're perfect, but you're not! I'll tell you what you really are Jason Grace! You're a tyrant!"

Sorry guys! My computer got a virus for 2 days and i found out it deleted half of it and i was crying for half a day! So I'm sorry it's delayed.

5 reviews = next chapter! and i NEED ideas people! I have been kept to my promise, i haven't broken it!

love percabeth99999


	13. Chapter 13

_**If you like Lucy, you'll LOVE Kalika Valdez in **_

_**Her Treasuring Smile!**_

_**Meet Percy Jackson's sassy, kick ass sister and Leo's loyal, sweet Great, Great Grandmother!**_

_**Humour, Friendship, Action, Romance, Lyoalty!**_

**Chapter 13**

**Jason's POV**

Not even half way through the day and Jason was ready to crawl in a hole and die. It was as if all the frustration in him, all the heartbreak, all the unfairness was melting together to form one single emotion: rage.

He didn't care about about other children of Zeus or Jupiter, he needed to help _Piper_. She was the only thing that mattered. As Eliza's blue eyes bore into him, he found himself reflected in her eyes, the loss and the heartbreak. But he knew he shouldn't bring it up, he had to tread carefully, he couldn't afford to make her more angry. All the defenses in him shattered and he no longer cared what anyone in this room thought about him. He forced against the dagger at his neck, ignoring the pain it shot through him and turned his eyes to Eliza's.

"I don't care what you think of me. Are you going to help or not? I'm asking for Piper."

Eliza lifted an eyebrow, her facade renewing easily. She was amused again. No she _wasn't_. She pushed the dagger back to his neck. Back to the cut that had quickly healed. "This is my place, Grace, you do _not _give the orders here." She growled and shoved Jason in the direction of the others and he only just managed not to stumble. He looked to Lucy hoping for guidance or something, then he remembered how he'd discraced her. She wasn't on his side anymore. She had an emotionless mask, but she didn't seem surprised. For the first time the intensity of her words reall hit Jason. _Next time you're in a challenge or in the sea or even in the air do _not_ expect my help._ He felt betrayed before he remembered it was his fault, his father may have guided him, but he was as much the bad guy as his father. He had to prove himself. Just as Eliza had said. _You think you're different, Jason Grace? Well, prove it._

Going against everything in his nature, pushing down his anger as much as he could, he looked up at Eliza with a look of defeat, and remaining still, said in the calmest voice he could: "I need your help. Lucy said you could help Piper. If not for me, do it for Piper."

Eliza seemed to consider this, then looked at Lucy with a raised eyebrow as if to say: _I__s this for real?_ Jason could feel Lucy's eyes on him but he didn't dare look.

"Eliza, _please_."

Eliza looked at me again and her expression became amused, "why should I help you?" She asked. "What have you ever done for me?"

Jason felt his blood boil again but he forced it down. "Heracles may have been my half brother but I'm not him, don't treat me like him, and it's not for me, it's for Piper."

Eliza shrugged. "If that girl didn't see you coming she deserves what she got."

Everyone's mouths dropped. She was baiting him, he knew it, but he had to remain calm. Still Jason felt his fists clench so hard he swore there was blood. Why weren't his friends helping?

Eliza sighed. "Another girl caught. Another one stuck with a son of Zeus."

"What did Piper ever do to you?" He demanded before he could stop himself. He turned to Lucy before he could stop himself. "Or you Lucy?" I threatened.

Lucy raised an eyebrow. Even Jason had noticed how different she had been since we stepped in here. She was more confident, almost more powerful. "Yes Jason, because it is all my fault Piper has this curse." She said sarcastically then stood. "However, _Piper_ was a good person." She faced Eliza. "You will help us." She commanded. "Not for Jason. Not for Piper. Not even for me. But to stop Gaia."

Eliza's eyes narrowed. She obviously did not like it.

"_And_ for Jinx."

Eliza's eyes softened. She looked down, then at the Metis sister's. They nodded encouragingly, but before another word could be said an explosion erupted as if right next to Jason's ears. It had blown off a whole side of the wall, and through the gaping whole, flames curled at the edges as if trying to reach in and grab something. Smoke filtered in and Jason saw a figure step through. Bloodied and battered Jinx calmly stalked infront of them, her hair was still a mess, as if it had been chopped below her shoulders and her tattoos seemed even more lifelike than before, as if they were live creatures pasted to her skin. Her black eyes as cold as night.

"Hello my old friends." She purred. "Miss me?"

"Jinx?" Rose asked in bewilderment.

Jinx looked sourly in Rose and Ellie's direction. "You think there is something wrong with me Lucy?" She asked indicating at the sisters "_This_ is who I am! I _will_ stop the gods, then someone else will rule. I _will_ stop Gaia. There is nothing wrong with me."

"Jinx," Ellie pleaded. "This isn't you, this is your darkest side, you have to fight it."

"There is nothing to fight!" Jinx snarled. "Besides, you cannot change what has happened to me! You do not know what I have lived through, waiting for a mate who does not want me!" She cried. A mate who doesn't want her? Jason looked among himself, Leo and Frank, that could have applied to any of them, but he felt his heart clench for Jinx. He had been ready to figth Jinx for so long that he had never thought he would feel sympathy towards her. "There is nothing left for me! No one can save me!"

"No!" Rose argued. "You can be saved! Tell us who your mate is and we can help you!"

"NO!" Jinx fumed. "I will not alow it! My mate does not want me? Fine! If I cannot have him, the gods will suffer! There will be a new rein!"

"And then we will get what we want." A new voice joined jer. Jason felt his spine straiten and all the hair on his neck stand on end. He turned and there she was, hidden in the shadows. Her hair was now tipped black, her eyes mathing the colour and burns covered her arms just like before. She wore a tank top and shorts so Jason could see new, raw burns across her legs. Her new black eyes feasted on Jason. "I told you; you could not get away. I will have my claim. _The Curse of Aphrodite will blaze._ If so let it blaze the earth. I will have what I want." Her voice was raspier than Jason remembered, but Jason couldn't help but stare.

"Jason get back!" Rose warned.

Jason hadn't even realised he'd been walking towards Piper. She was so close. As if she'd been calling him.

Fire burned in Piper's palms, circling her arms until it fed the mark in her shoulder. Still shocked Jason watched as the fire curled around him like it had before, but it didn't burn him this time. He watched as Piper bent forward as if bowing, but it was much worse. On her back was a jagged line down her spine, as it curled forward. The back of her tank was missing as if it had been burnt off, but Jason watched in horror as the cut seemed to expand and her flesh burnt even more than before. Opening so deep Jason swore he saw the bones of her ribs. The flesh ripped apart like chewing gum and out curled firery colemns arching out of Piper's back. Then when she pulled herself up Jason saw what they were. Raspy bat like wings made of... _fire!_

"Unnatural!" She seethed. "This is not what I should be! You did this to me! You will pay!"

"Jason! Back away!" Ellie commanded.

_Too late. _The daughter of Aphrodite grabbed Jason and in a flash all three of them were gone without a trace...

**5 reviews = next chapter**

**Okay guys seriously! I _have_ been keeping to my promise but I NEED ideas in the reviews, tell me your predictions! What do you think should happen next? Who's POV do you want? Do you want more of Percabeth? Do you think it's too dark? TELL ME!**

**~Percabeth99999**


	14. Chapter 14

_**If you like Lucy, you'll LOVE Kalika Valdez in **_

_**Her Treasuring Smile!**_

_**Meet Percy Jackson's sassy, kick ass sister and Leo's loyal, sweet Great, Great Grandmother!**_

_**Humour, Friendship, Action, Romance, Loyalty!**_

**Chapter 14**

**Nico's POV**

"Thalia calm down, please." Wouldn't you know, she just paced faster.

"I don't trust Lucy." She growled,

"Really? I would never have guessed." I mumbled sarcastically.

"What if she's just brought them somewhere where they get killed? What if these Rose and Ellia are monsters! Do you know any dead ghosts or whatever with those names?"

"No." I said bored.

"I'm serious di Angelo!"

"I never said you weren't." I replied calmly.

She growled again. "If they end up being killed and we're just sitting here..."

"Actually you're standing."

"Oh shut up!"

"Thalia," I started calmly. "This is Lucy we're talking about, what has she ever done to you?"

"Have you not seen all the soldiers looking at us oddly."

"Actually it's just you because you constently bag on their, practically, mother." I mumbled.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

She snorted. "You're just as bad as Percy." She rolled her eyes. "Why can't you ever be serious?"

"I can be serious you're just looking at this way out of proportion."

She growled again. "I am _not, _you know nothing about me, how would you know."

"You know nothing about _me_, so don't go telling me I'm never serious." It was true. Apart from the quest to the Underworld and when Annabeth disapeared I'd never much talked to Thalia, we practically ignored each other, we'd barely ever spent five minutes with each other. I looked up at the Statue of my brother, Ash, looking proud of who he was, a son of Hades. Looking down at me as if to say: _Death rules! Come and join us so we can send you to Tartarus._ I shivered he was so similar to my dad, but at the same time, so different. I wish he was here, but he was on a quest for Lucy, I think scouting for old rituals on how to solve the breaking of Jinx's cup. Apparently that had made the matter a hundred times worse.

"It's their signal of power." Ash had said. "It's like taking destorying Hades helm or Poseidon's trident. Without her cup we may never be able to heal her, without her cup this whole thing is useless."

_Great, _I thought. _Another thing slowing us down, another thing that we need to solve everything._ How had everything gone so wrong?

Now I really wished Ash was here, and I really didn't like Thalia looking at me like that. As if she was ready to grab her spear and throw it through my skull.

"Fine," She huffed. "Then tell me about yourself."

"What?" I shuffled on my feet, guessing I'd heard her wrong.

"Tell me about yourself." She commanded.

I scowled. "There's nothing to tell. My mom's dead. My sister's dead. My dad barely knows I exist. I'm an outcast. Nothing to tell."

Thalia looked like I'd hit her between the eyes. Then she looked down and leaned against the pilliar of my brother's statue. "My mother died too. She was a drunk, abusive parent, and I blame myself for her death."

I blinked, but I didn't say anything. Thalia didn't seem like the type of girl who would appreciate pity. "I don't remember my mom." I found myself saying.

"Why?"

"Hades made me forget, so I wouldn't have nightmares I guess."

Thalia blinked. "Then he cared for you."

I shrugged. "Yeah, well. The gods have a funny way of showing it."

"They always have."

I fiddled with my skull ring. "What exactly has happened to the Hunters, I see a few of them here occasionally."

Thalia looked around. "Honestly? I think Artemis _trusts_ Lucy, I think she agrees with some of the soldiers, that Lucy should be the new Empress of the gods or somthing."

I nodded. "I've heard some soldiers talking about that, but... you don't agree."

Thalia fiddled with her bracelet. "Honestly... I'm not sure. Everyone says I'm too confident, maybe I'm wrong, but... the thing is the soldiers seemed to find it odd that two children of Zeus were here, I don't think Lucy often invites his children, I'll admit that's made me a bit more skeptical, but she seems so... honest, and she tries so hard to make everyone feel so happy that I'm forcing myself to hate her because I don't want to face everyone if I suddenly changed my mind." She looked up from her bracelet. "Did that make any sense?"

I nodded. "Complete sense."

There was a silence for a minute. Meaningless things to say flittered in my mind to say, because honestly I felt really awkward just standing here, waiting for something to happen, with Thalia standing almost right next to me.

"Have you ever thought about leaving the Hunters?" I found myself asking. I don't know why but I was curious, I guess it had something to do with y sister being in the Hunters.

Thalia seemed stunned but I just looked up at the statue to try to remain casual. "Not really, I don't know if it's even possible, i guess that's why it's such a big deal. besides, it's immortality, who wouldn't want that."

I may have been wrong but her voice didn't seem quite confident this time, but I let it go. "Why did you want to join?"

Thalia looked irritated. "My turn," She said ingnoring the question. "Where did you go when you ran from camp after we found Annabeth?"

I blinked. Of all things to ask I hadn't been expecting that. "Umm, at first I thought about going back to the Lotus Casino, then I found this abandoned ally. I stayed there for gods know how long. A lot of monsters found there way to me, but I guessed fear brought out my powers, I learnt to fight along the way. It wasn't long before Midas showed up." I said.

Thalia was silent for a few seconds before she said. "I'm sorry about Bianca."

I froze. after all these years only Percy had actually apologized. I always thought that maybe I really didn't want their pity, but with Hades not even saying anything, an apology from Thalia, even a simple one, made me feel better.

"Thanks."

She nodded, then got an expression as if she was deciding weather to say something or not before she said: "Luke. Luke made me want to join the Hunters. I wanted a fresh start. Everyone else had moved on, Annabeth, Grover, my mother was dead. And... Luke was gone. I wanted a peaceful life, it was too much to bare watching all the people I thought I knew seemed to have changed before my eyes."

I didn't really know what to say to that so I decided to just stay quiet. Talking just wasn't my strong suit.

"She's back!" Someone yelled. At first I thought it was Lucy then people started screaming.

"Eliza!" Someone shouted.

"I thought she was dead!"

"Wasn't she banished!"

"RUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!"

"SHUT UP!" Came a new voice that I didn't recognise. It was rough and almost male-like but it was somehow a girls voice.

"Was that Clarisse?" Thalia asked.

"Oh you wish!" Came a voice _right_ behnd me. if I had jumped any higher my head would have cleared Ash's.

Olivia floated into existence. And I really mean _floated._ Her usual pink petals floated around thalia and I before they formed her body then features.

"I swear, you're as bad as Annabeth with her damn cap!" I grumbled.

"Well, excuse me if I like to see a romance blossom." She flicker her hair. "I am a daughter of Aphrodite after all."

I straight fell over my own feet and Thalia choked on her own spit.

"Romance?" I gawked.

"Did it perhaps accore to you that I'm a Hunter?" Thalia _way_ too sweetly for my comfort.

"Well, I can't resist! It was just too cute when you asked about her thinking about quitting the Hunt Nico."

I slapped my forhead. Why were all Aphrodite like this, you couldn't even escape this in Lucy's soldiers.

Thalia eyed Olivia's dagger then her neck in a way that made me think _Uh-oh. _

"Who's Eliza?" I asked quickly.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "I'm making a bet on you two. Anyway, Eliza is a daughter of Mars who is not to be trifled with. She's a very, very, very, very, very-"

"GET ON WITH IT!" Thalia and I yelled.

Olivia smiled. "If this isn't a romance then I will never get a soulmate, ohh maybe you two are soulmates-"

"SHUT UP!" We shouted again.

"Okay, sheesh, she's a very old soldier. I think she was the second after Ash, but everyone's scared of her."

"Why?" thalia snorted. "Cause she entertains herself and others by beating up men twice her size with her bare hands!"

Then Olivia was gone.

"One of these day," Thalia threatened. "I'm going to throttle one of these soldiers for just leaving at a freaking climax like that!"

Then she stomped off in a huff. I shook my head. _Oh, and she calls the soldiers dramatic!_

"Lucy, what happened?" I asked when I got to them, I was the last one there. "Where's Jason?"

Everyone's expression, and I mean _everyones, _made me think _What now?_

"Jason was taken by Piper and Jinx!" She told everyone.

**5 reviews = next chapter!**

**BOOM bet u weren't expecting that! See, I can do _other_ couples apart from percabeth! Stay tuned and maybe by the end of this story we'll have a new couple, but u gotta review!**

**~Percabeth99999**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Annabeth's POV**

Annabeth looked over herself in her bathroom mirror, after thoroughly brushing her teeth and hair. She was getting ready for bed, but she couldn't help the butterflies in her stomach that had been going on since six months ago when she started sharing a room with Percy. Slowly she made her way out the door to their room to find Percy leaning against the window pane on the window seat line with pillows, looking out to the forest that surrounded Lucy's sanction. Even though it was a recurring situation, Percy was trying to look as innocent as any male would be, sitting in his girlfriend's room... _shirtless_. Annabeth felt her stomach clench before she walked towards him. He smiled at her approach and Annabeth crawled onto his lap and Percy wrapped his arms around her waist. She leaned against his solid chest and laced her fingers with his. She looked out to the dark forest wondering, not for the first, where Lucy's sanction really was. She felt Percy lean his cheek on top of her head and unconsciously start rubbing her knuckles with his thumb.

"What do you think they're doing to him?" Percy asked.

He didn't have to tell her who he was talking about. Annabeth was drenched in guilt that she'd forgotten about Jason for even a second, she had been so wrapped in her own soulmate. "I don't know," She admitted. "We have no idea just how far Jinx has gone."

Percy nodded before Annabeth felt Percy's hand shake slightly, barely enough for her to notice but she did. She frowned; she knew where his mind was, even without reading it. "It wasn't your fault. You had absolutely nothing to do with this."

Probably against his will, Percy smiled at her. "How do you do that?" He asked. "I thought I had blocking my mid down."

Annabeth smiled. "Because I know _you_, Seaweed Brain. I don't need to invade your privacy."

Percy kissed her head and Annabeth felt her insides go warm. He began to fiddle with their fingers laced and Annabeth couldn't help but smile. He was nervous, but about what Annabeth had no idea.

"This situation with Piper and Jason really got me thinking about the importance between mates."

Annabeth turned to look at him and frowned. She had no idea where this was going, and as much as it annoyed her Percy _had_ nailed blocking his mind from hers.

"Yeah?"

Percy continued to play with her fingers, lacing and re-lacing.

"You remember when Ash told you about how the mark-" he tapped her shoulder lightly, just where it joined her neck, as well as where the mark with the 'P' carved into her flesh. "-Was the male claiming the female and you got really mad?"

How could she forget? As had told them that the mark showed other males that she was taken, like a wedding ring, but Annabeth had had a violent reaction to the way he'd said it. Saying she wasn't anyone's position, that she and Percy were equals, that soulmates were each _other's_ other half. Annabeth could see that Percy was waiting for her to get angry, but really she was more curious why he'd brought it up, why he was so concerned about it.

"Yeah... why?"

Percy coughed, obviously stunned that that was her only reaction. "Well, I talked to Lucy about it. And she told me about a really rare ritual that some male to as a show of honour for their soulmate's."

"Why did she tell you this?"

"I think because Taylor and Oberon did it, but also because she probably agrees with you about it being sexist and that mates are equal. Lucy said it was honourable because females can't really leave permanent mark on their mates, whereas the male can, so it's basically a mark saying the male is taken and belongs to someone already."

Annabeth felt heat rise to her face. A mark that told girls that Percy _belonged_ to her? The fact that Percy had even brought it up made Annabeth's heart melt. But something seemed off.

"Why is it so rare?"

"Because it's not well known and the bond has to be very strong. Lucy says ours is strong enough, and I think not many males volunteer for it."

_Volunteer?!_

"Percy, how can our bond be strong enough, we practically were at each other's throats when we met!"

"I know," Percy said. "That's what I told Lucy. She said that's because stronger bonds mean that the individuals are stronger so the fates try to make it impossible for them to be able to find their mates, and harder to notice that connection. Lucy said she and Taylor actually tried to physically kill each other when they met. And also because Taylor's a son of Ares and Lucy's a legacy of Poseidon. Same with you and me."

Annabeth let that wrap around her mind. "What about volunteering?" She asked.

Percy didn't look at her for a second and Annabeth knew he had been hoping she wouldn't ask this. "Because unlike with the females, this mark actually does convey pain."

Annabeth narrowed her eyes, but on the inside she felt her mind go into panic. "How much pain?"

"A lot."

She hit him on the chest. "Then you're not doing it."

Percy looked up at her. "Annabeth, I want to do it."

"Why?"

Percy looked away, but Annabeth saw him blush the colour of a cranberry. "I like the idea of you claiming me." He admitted.

Annabeth felt her face heat up again. One of these days she was going to bash Percy on the head for making her blush so damn much. She sighed and shook her head.

"Fine." Percy's head snapped towards her and she almost backed down by the sight of those sea green eyes looking at her with such loyalty and adoration. "But if there's any danger like there was with the spell with Jinx and Piper you are _not_ doing it!"

Percy nodded obediently but he was smiling. He gave her a quick kiss before he nudged her towards the bed.

"I think it's time for bed, before you kick my butt for this."

She smiled before replying: "You _know_ I'll kick your butt." But as she got into bed she couldn't help think about the whole situation. Bringing up Piper and Jinx had almost made her freeze up as the situations outside their door had come rushing in, and Annabeth took comfort in the graceful noted that filled the entire sanction as Lucy sang to them, protecting them from the nightmares.

**5 reviews = next chapter!**

**BOOM! Merry Christmas guys! Got u a little scoop of percabeth!**

**Song I'm listening to: 'Fighter' by Christina Anguilera + Dave Navarro**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update yesterday, in my family everyone comes over to our house till like 1 am, I was so exhausted I physically couldn't write! Sorry, but here's the next chapter for you! **

**Chapter 16**

**Leo's POV**

Note to self: You go to a freakin' hot, freakin' buff, freakin' scary, freakin' sarcastic, freakin' hot... did he already say that? Eh, you get the picture, either way if you go looking for a girl like Eliza, either come with fast reflexes and ready for anything, or don't go at all! Apparently this sort of thing had happened before.

This did nothing to calm Leo down, he defiantly did not like the idea of Eliza as a walking disaster, they already had enough of those! Add that to the fact every soldier looked at her as if she was either the devil without horns or the scariest thing known to man. _Well..._ Leo thought. _She _defiantly_ has a reputation here._ Funny enough, none of this made Leo think they were going to come out of this awful situation alive. Especially poor Jason. _Ouch._ Leo didn't even want to know what was happening to him, it was way too much to process, though Eliza and the Metis sisters seemed at perfectly good peace with the idea.

All this gave Leo a huge head ache when he woke up; as if someone had smashed his head with a brick while he'd been sleeping. Which, with what had been happening wouldn't have surprised Leo: if Jinx had snuck in and landed one on his head. He stumbled out of his room to the pavilion, just in between Millie and Mary's statues where everyone ate, it was lined with tables and Leo grabbed his food from the buffet breakfast and hurried to grab one of the quickly fading seats next to my friends. Annabeth and Percy were sitting together as usual, and Leo wasn't surprised to see Frank and Hazel together.

He pointed at them with his spoon, "I knew it!" He looked at his friends, or what remained: Percy, Annabeth, Millie, Luke and the Athena twins. "I told you guys, I should of made a bet!"

Hazel turned the shade of cherry coke.

Percy shook his head.

"You never told us anything!" Luke said.

"But I was thinking it!" Leo cheered.

Millie rolled her eyes.

Sarah and Megan gave Leo fist bumps, agreeing with him completely. From across the table Leo saw Lucy looking at him wearily, as well as Annabeth, they kept facing each other then Leo as if something was wrong. Leo swallowed down his panic. He knew they would figure it out first. He'd always used sarcasm to move on, as his defence in life, ever since camp half-blood it had been slowly fading, then when Lucy appeared Leo felt like he'd had his family restored, then Hazel and his shield had evaporated completely. He wasn't the sarcastic joker anymore, he was happy but not in the sarcastic way, in the real and true way. Then everything had collapsed and Leo had lost hazel, it had been like a reminder, that where ever he went, bad things happened. He would never have a happy ending and would never be a part of the group. He was the odd man out, the one who didn't fit in, the one who would always come up the looser. Now his sarcasm had come back, his means of defence, and it was as clear as day...well to Annabeth and Lucy at least, he would have to try to avoid them. It wasn't a subject he wanted to discuss.

Leo shook his head and grinned at Frank and Hazel, shaking off his thoughts. No one would give him pity, so what was the point in feeling sorry for himself? _None_.

Annabeth still looked at him, there seemed to be a fierce loyalty raging in them, a bit angry. _Oops._ Stupid mind reading, he'd never get used to that. He faced Lucy and they seemed to have a silent conversation. _Uh-oh._ He was defiantly going to be in trouble.

"So," Megan started.

"When did it happen?" Sarah continued.

Leo mentally groaned, he found it so annoying when the twins did that. It creeped him out.

A crashing chair echoed across the room, dimming everyone else's conversations as they turned to face Lucy.

"Leo." Lucy said, but her voice was far from pleasant. There was an almost hiss, her voice strained to remain controlled."A word." Her fists were clenched on the table and she slowly, menacingly, walked out the pavilion, fully expecting Leo to follow her, if he didn't he would be in even worse trouble. It was defiantly safer to follow her.

She guided him far away, each step made Leo shake. Sarcasm wasn't going to get him out of this one. Lucy was over protective, there was nothing she hated more than her children thinking badly of themselves, doubting themselves.

When Lucy finally turned to face him, she had not calmed her emotions. "Leo," She started, her voice still shaking with barely contained rage. "What has got you thinking so poorly of yourself?" She practically growled.

Leo couldn't bare to look at her, he'd truly never seen her this angry before and it was frankly scaring him. Still, he couldn't bring himself to leave his defences.

"Poorly?" he asked. "What are you talking about chicka, I'm as cool as a cucumber, there's nothing wrong with smokin' Valdez, _moi? _Nothin' wrong at all, I'm cool, babe._"_

Lucy didn't buy it. She saw right threw his defences easily.

"Leo," She said way too calm for his liking. "You are _not_ an outcast." He had been expecting a long lecture but he guessed with the way Lucy was shaking she didn't have then energy to do it without yelling, and that would be the last thing she wanted to do. She stalked off looking extremely angry.

Leo spent a while trying to find a way back to the pavilion. They had somehow reached a place he was not familiar with... how'd that happen? When he got there his breakfast was cold... _great._ Taylor and Oberon looked startled because Lucy had gone to the front of the pavilion and she still had that murderous, tired expression. Her face was a mask of emotion, but you could tell by her posture she was furious, and Leo finally saw that she had gone as far as she could... she'd snapped, just like she had when Jason had gone over the line.

"We've waited too long, my family!" Her voice was more controlled but the power and dominance filling the pavilion was enough to suffocate everyone there. For the first time Leo truly saw how much of a threat Lucy really was; how menacing she could be. Her legs were apart on the podium and for the first time Leo took in her athletic physique with her arms were crossed and her biceps pulsing out, showing just how strong she _really_ was. The amount of wisdom in her eyes was showing and Leo saw how much of a threat she was, how powerful she really was.

She was not someone you wanted as an enemy.

"Soon, we will settle this." Her eyes raked among every individual and Leo felt the obedience run through them all. Filling the room with a warm glow. But not the fizzy, snugly kind and it made Leo really nervous. They were looking at her in awe. This was their leader at her highest, her most dominant and they were treasuring every second of it, not ignoring a word. "Too many have suffered too many arguments, broken bonds, hearts broken, and loyalty misplaced." She paused letting the words sink in, even though she didn't have to.

"Each of you will be given a quest, I've had enough of this! It's time we fought back, and return to our peace that each and everyone one of you deserves! The way it should be!"

The soldiers cheered her on.

"Half of you will go out to Gaia, I have avoided that long enough, the rest will go to find Jinx, Jason and Piper and figure out how to help them."

She looked among them all again and there was silent request in her eyes. One by one the soldiers stood, their eyes fierce and loyal, ready to follow her until their last breath. And then all together - including Leo and his friends and all the demigods from the camps - they made a claw over their heart and faced and their other hand with it like a pointed cup towards Lucy. Somehow, Leo instinctively knew what this gesture meant and Lucy deserved it. The point of the heart, the point of it's creation, an ancient sign of loyalty and everyone presented it to Lucy, no one taking their eyes from her.

"Today," Lucy let her voice ring through the room. "Our greatest challenge begins..."

**5 reviews = next chapter! But I **_**need**_** ideas, I want this story to keep going not get boring, tell me anything, predictions, ideas, hopes, anything!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Percy's POV**

For the first time _ever_ Percy had found someone who he didn't want as an enemy who didn't want to destroy him. This person also happened to be housing him and his friends, as well as his parents after a lot of debating, and probably the most powerful of the long list of his enemies... how the heck that had happened, he had no idea. For some reason Percy had a knack for getting vicious, powerful beings on his hit list... yeah, no need to go into massive detail.

Bottom line, Percy was extremely thankful he wasn't one of Lucy's enemies, because that show of authority had freaked him out. He followed the rest of the seven... or five. Wow that was depressing, they'd lost two of their friends. Percy was still in shock over that. Anyway, Lucy was standing over her golden cup like a hawk, watching the blood in it ripple as if it answered the meaning of life in Arabic. It made Percy wonder if it was like Piper's knife. That thought got him frightened, could Piper be watching them right now? He hoped not.

"There are more problems than we thought, almost all the soldiers will have to go."

"What about the campers?" Annabeth asked. "We can't leave them here waiting."

"I'll leave the commanders here to train them. Sophia start schedules for everyone except the camp half-blood councillor's and the camp Jupiter senators, they'll go with the soldiers instead of the commanders."

Sophia left dragging Oberon who was complaining. "Oh, come on Sophia! You know I'm rubbish at organising!"

"I really don't care!"

"Thanks a lot, mom!"

"You're welcome!" Lucy hollered back, only briefly glancing up from her cup. Then after a few silent moments she decided to look up. Percy didn't know what had made her act this way, but she seemed like an entirely different person. "We need to figure out how to fix Jinx's cup, it's incredibly important." She looked over each of us, her face haunting. "Annabeth you're the best strategist, but we'll need both you _and_ Percy against Piper and Jinx, you're the best fighters."

Annabeth nodded. "Send Malcolm, I know he's not a councillor, but he's my second as he's smart."

Lucy seemed to think this over. "Who does Malcolm usually work with? I'll need to send a child of Hades or Hecate, only they can figure this mess out because of their similarities to Jinx. How well can Malcolm fight?"

"He's a good fighter, and usually works well with anyone."

Lucy sat at her throne only letting herself slump the tiniest bit. Looking at her beside two empty thrones made Percy feel even worse for her; she had no one to help her with this stress, but he couldn't help but smile when Taylor came behind her and started rubbing her shoulders and relaxing her. It was exactly what she deserved. Lucy smiled at him then tapped her cheek thoughtfully.

"Hmm," Lucy waved her hand and a golden glowing keyboard that seemed to be made of pure light hovering in mid air appeared. Percy blinked, that was new. "We'll group him with Nico and Rose."

"Where are they actually going?" Percy asked.

"They'll need to set off towards Greece where Jinx was born," she started typing on her keyboard and Percy imagined all this information was being sent to them right now. "There's an old temple in the name of Hecate where she was born, it holds the key to how her bowl was made, maybe we can contact Hecate somehow and rebuild it, either that or we can piece it back together, but that's what Ash is trying to figure out." She looked among us before continuing. "Leo, I want you to go to Rome with Eliza and Clarisse and find Hades' tomb, if anything there'll be information on how to find the doors of death, if I remember correctly, there an ancient scroll hidden there that will be the key to finding the doors of death, then the other half will be in Greece, probably in Thantos' temple."

"The great prophecy is really starting isn't it?" Annabeth asked.

Lucy nodded sadly. "We must find the doors of death before Gaia has the help of the Titans in Tartarus, with the doors open she can literally grab all the dead souls all over the underworld."

Leo gulped, "and _I'm_ doing this because...?"

"You're my descendant," Lucy said. "Have _faith_." There was a hidden depth to the way Lucy said it, as if she was aware of something the rest of us weren't. "You go and find them now, start on your way, take the _Argo II _with Nico, Malcolm and Rose, they'll drop you off and they'll journey the rest of the way to Greece."

"Woa, woa, woa... WOA! No one is driving my beautiful ship _but_ _me_!"

"LEO!" Everyone shouted.

"Fine."

He signalled for Lucy to continue after she glared at him then rolled her eyes, which quickly saddened as she watched him leave but she typed on her keyboard again then faced Frank and Hazel

"Hazel, Frank I want you to track down an old friend of mine with Megan and Sarah, look for Nemesis, we need her help."

"Wait... what?" Frank asked.

"Nemesis...? As in...The goddess of revenge?" Hazel didn't seem thrilled with that idea.

Lucy nodded, "we need the help of gods help and Nemesis is just the goddess we need, she'll explain, just don't let her get to your head." With that warning Lucy sent them off after she had typed on her keyboard. Then she faced Percy and Annabeth.

Annabeth grabbed his hand and he squeezed it to let her know he was here for her. "I need you two to find Jinx and Piper and stop them, the gods don't even know what they're doing to him," Lucy shivered. "I need you two to be careful, I'm sending you with Ellie but please be careful, I don't want to lose any more of you." She looked to Taylor and he gave her a quick kiss, as if to reassure her that he was still here. "At this point Jason will need our help, he'll most likely be tied up with just them on guard but remember how much Jinx can do in a fight, and now that she's darkened she won't be as afraid to try black magic spells."

"Black magic?" Percy asked appalled.

Taylor gave him a look: _don't ask._

"Ellie may have an idea of how to help them but you must make sure to help Piper first, only Jinx's soulmate accepting her can save her now."

Percy remembered how they had talked about this so long ago on the A_rgo II_, but back then it had seemed so _unreal_, as if nothing could possible get any worse, but it had. They really had the worst luck ever. But Lucy had said she had a suspicion of who Jinx's soulmate was, but she hadn't actually told them, just left them on a very likely guess. It couldn't be Frank now that much was clear. If it was Jason then he was in for a load of trouble with both of them believing they were destined for him... Yikes! And then there was Leo... _Double _yikes. And even worse was that it was entirely possible for either of them, and Percy was pretty sure neither of them would be thrilled to be Jinx's soulmate. Talk about rejection, _ouch. _

"Do we even know where they are?" Annabeth asked.

Lucy's lips went into a grimace. "We only have hints, they could be in various places all over the country, but I have a suspicion if jinx is as far gone as wanting it to... end... As she's made it out to be, I think she'll want to do that from where it all started."

Percy looked at Annabeth and they had an almost exact thought at the same time: _okay, I'll bite._

"And this would be...?"

"Where Ash found her. A tropical island in Greece called Crete, he found her outside a monument built years ago, **(A/N I'm just making this up so don't copy it down for a report or something stupid like that.)** the island was discovered after the Romans destroyed Greece but it's name is long lost from history, Jinx insisted it had something to do with Hecate, but I don't know, it seemed too big a monument for that, no offense to Hecate. Either way that's where she was found Ellie will be able to find it, go there and hopefully you'll find Jinx and Piper there and if you're lucky you'll find an unconscious Jason."

"Lucy," Taylor said in a warning tone, but he seemed more amused.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Be ready for traps, just because Jinx knows her mate wants nothing to do with her doesn't mean she hasn't been paying attention to _him._"

Percy's eyes widened. "You _do_ know who it is!"

"Well, it can't be Jason or Frank now, otherwise even I would be pulling Jason out of there with every single soldier swarming in. It would be a blood bath between Piper and Jinx, one that I'm not really sure who would win if I'm honest."

"So, it _is_ Leo."

Lucy nodded, but she didn't seem relived with the fact.

"And you're sending him in the complete opposite direction!" Annabeth yelled.

"Well, not _completely_, I'm hoping we'll have Jinx nice and safely locked up here by the time Leo arrives to find the second piece of the scroll and we can solve it all when he gets back, besides we don't really want Leo too near Jinx it will mess everything up."

"So what are you going to be doing while we're going to do all this?" Annabeth asked.

Lucy scowled then looked up at Taylor who smiled reassuringly. She looked back down at us. "Oberon, Sophia, Taylor and my mother, sister and I will be hunting down Gaia and keeping her distracted while you guys do you're jobs, I've still got to tell everyone else what they have to do, believe it or not we have loads of problems to fill, which you will be thankful have been resolved by the time you get back."

"You're going to battle Gaia?" Annabeth seemed shocked and slightly n awe that Lucy could do that after the last time.

"We have to; it's the only way all of you will get past her to the ancient countries."

"And what will we do about the Leo/Jinx crisis when we get back."

Lucy smiled craftily. "We'll get them together."

"And if that doesn't work?"

"I have no idea." She said. "But, we'd better get packing, we've got problems to solve."

**5 reviews = next chapter! ****But I **_**need**_** ideas, I want this story to keep going not get boring, tell me anything, predictions, ideas, hopes, anything!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Hazel's POV**

Of all the jobs available, Hazel would have volunteered for any of them, even going against Jinx. The last thing Hazel wanted to do was go on a hunt for the goddess of revenge. That was a recipe for disaster. The Athena twins came up behind her and Frank as soldiers readied transportation for them. A car, which Hazel was thankful for, they didn't have to travel by boat _again. _

"So," Megan began.

"You two ready?" Sarah finished the question.

Hazel gritted her teeth. She really hated it when the twins did that, where they telepathic or something? She found it downright annoying.

Frank put a hand on Hazel's shoulder and she smiled up at him. She felt tiny standing next to him, but it felt right.

"Not really, where are we even going?"

Megan seemed to think about it then Sarah answered: "Nemesis loves bringing great warriors to their knees, so we have two options."

Okay, now it was getting freaky. It was as if Megan was doing the thinking for Sarah to say.

"And those would be?" Frank prompted.

The twins rolled their eyes.

"Hera," Sarah said.

"Or Jinx." Megan continued.

Hazel looked between the two. "Why Hera?"

Again the twins rolled their eyes.

"Didn't you guys hear?" Megan asked.

"After that little switch-a-roo Hera got the royal boot."

"She's had to go into hiding, and guess who's most of the gods royal torturer for her?"

"Nemesis." Frank said.

"Bingo!"

"You got it, kid." Megan said as she hoped into the passenger of the enormous car that Hazel had no idea what it was called.

"Really?" Frank whispered in her ear. "We're letting Sarah drive? Is that safe."

Hazel shrugged. "They might be crazy," She whispered back. "But they're still daughters of Athena, they've got to be responsible."

"Famous last words." Frank mumbled as he got in the back with Hazel.

Apparently hiding was another of Nemesis' favourite hobbies. It took them a full three hours to find her. Once they had gotten to Olympus several minor gods had pointed in several _different_ directions. After going on a long search they found Nemesis waiting for them in the lobby leading to Olympus, sitting on a waiting couch looking perfectly relaxed. _Seriously?_

Hazel wasn't sure how she knew it was Nemesis but she felt her emotions boil like lava and every now and then her form flickered to an old battered bat, resembling a washed out rat, also known as Hazel's old primary school teacher.

"Well," Nemesis said, plucking a fortune cookie from thin air. "That was entertaining."

"_Entertaining?"_ Frank all but snarled. "Why can't the gods watch reality shows instead of demigods on the hunt for them, how in the world s that entertaining?"

"Reality shows?" Nemesis mused, "Now that takes me back, but I think most of the gods much preferred Hephaestus TV, now that was show." Nemesis sighed. "Pity it was shut down after a little demigod mishap with a water park."

"Oh, sure." Megan mumbled under her breath.

"Little." Sarah agreed.

Hazel wasn't even going to ask about that. "Nemesis," She tried to say as respectfully as she could with her old primary school teacher snaring at her. But she gave it her best shot. "We really need your help."

"Need?" She mused. She cracked open a fortune. "'_You will find hope where you least expect it.'"_ She made a disgusted sound in her throat. "False hope on mortals, what rubbish." She waved her hand over it and it glowed red before she dropped it on the floor visible for them to read before the cookie reappeared over it.

_Hope is never found when you need it._

Hazel wanted to disagree but decided she better keep her mouth shut if she wanted Nemesis' help.

"We request you help, my lady." Megan said politely.

"Do you remember our Lady Luna?" Sarah inquired. "Lucillia Luna?" She prodded.

Nemesis stared at them as if they were speaking a foreign language. "Do you two ever speak separately?"

The twins looked at each other dumbfounded as if they didn't have a clue what she was talking about and, sadly for them, that was the only thing nemesis had seemed to collect from their polite request.

"For once will you either not talk in sync or not have the other continue!"

The twins were still looking perplexed so Hazel decided to step in and repeat what they had asked; word for word. Speech wasn't really her strength and hazel really wished that they had piper with them, talking to gods in a helpful tone, civilized, un-irritating and persuasive was just up her ally. And Hazel guessed Nemesis wouldn't listen to anything the twins said. Once she'd asked the question Nemesis pursed her lips.

"Lucillia Luna, huh?" She tapped her cheek as a pile of fortune cookies appeared t her side like a batch of paper work. "Well I don't know, kid." She sighed. "She wasn't really a fun one when I met her." She waved a hand like the subject wasn't important and started through her _paperwork._ "Always following the ruled, always doing the _right_ thing." She said it as if it was a crime. "And she's never done anything for me, she didn't agree with any of my methods, what with revenge and the reality of it all. Everyone deserves a little pain, don't you think." Hazel felt her fists clench, but before she could say anything a fist smashed into her pile of cookies.

"How _dare_ you?" Sarah was livid. "Lucillia didn't deserve the amount of pain, not everyone deserves a little pain-"

"Everyone has their faults," Nemesis said. She sighed and with a snap of her finger another batch of cookies appeared. "Everyone has a darkness."

Hazel shivered as she remembered Piper in her state. "Just because everyone does, doesn't mean they should be punished for it, the gods all have a dark side."

"Yes," Nemesis agreed. "Ad that is my job, it is how I work. I enjoy my job of tarring down the victorious."

This time Megan smashed the cookies which didn't seem to stun Nemesis in the slightest. "Lady Lucillia is good. She doesn't deserve to have the gods turn a blind eye on her!"

"Maybe," Nemesis said. "But one day the great Lucillia will show her dark side." Nemesis grinned. "And it will be her downfall."

Frank smashed then new, _new_ pile of cookies.

Nemesis sighed. "Will you stop that, it is highly annoying."

"We're not here to plan Lucy's downfall." Frank grunted. "We're here to get your help, I don't care if we have to resell you to the ground, are you going to help us or not?"

Nemesis smiled at Frank as if he was an entertaining play thing. "You think you could defeat me?" she waved him away. "You don't understand how much you need me," She waved him away again when he stalked nearer.

"Go fetch me my bike. It has my symbol on it, it's valuable. After that maybe I will help you."

"You want us to be your-" Hazel covered Frank's mouth.

"Where is it Lady Nemesis?"

Nemesis grinned, obviously liking the 'lady' reference. "Why, it's in a little mechanic shop around the corner."

Sarah's eyes widened. "That's a secret workshop of Hephaestus! There could be millions of traps set up there!"

"And camera's!" Nemesis grinned. "Didn't I mention that Hephaestus and I are trying to bring back his show?" She laughed. "Have fun!"

When this was over Hazel was going to slap Nemesis right across the nose instead of her stupid fortune cookies.

Frank growled. "It's almost as bad as being in Mars' presence, she made me so angry." He looked at her. "How were you so calm?"

Hazel wanted to laugh. If only he knew how much she wanted to punch her. She fought a smile that Frank a obviously saw. "Trust me, I wasn't calm."

Frank smiled at her, which made her feel all warm inside and her mind purr. That was really going to get annoying.

"So," She started as they got in the car. Turns out; around the corner, really meant twenty blocks. "Who were the poor demigods who ended Hephaestus TV?"

The twins laughed. "Believe it or not, it was our friendly neighbourhood son of Poseidon and his girlfriend." Megan said.

Hazel laughed. "What didn't Percy do?"

It must have been a tricky question because the twins for once were at a loss for words. "Sarah?"

Sarah shrugged. "I got nothing."

"Does that answer your question Hazel?"

Hazel rolled her eyes. She didn't dare ask how Percy and Annabeth had been humiliated on TV, though she would have to ask Hephaestus to watch a re-run when his show was up and running again.

"We're here."

When they entered Hazel also noted that Nemesis' '_little's'_ needed some work as well. The place was huge and Hazel could easily see a large sign of Hephaestus on the door. All her senses were telling her: R.U.N... N.O.W!

She agreed with them, but she couldn't really go back to Lucy empty handed, that would be cowardly. They all stepped in and instantly the doors locked, trapping them in.

"I hate Hephaestus' traps." Megan groaned.

The place was well lit but Hazel couldn't shake off the feeling of being trapped and defenceless, as if she was in the dark in a small place. She wandered if that was magic or her imagination.

"Uh, what now?" Frank asked.

There was a rumbling in the room, and the floor tipped as if there was an earthquake. Within second five spiked spheres twice the size of them rolled towards them from all directions, destroying everything in their path. How was this entertaining.

"You just had to say it didn't you!"

**Sorry guys I'm just really tires, it's like 3 am here and I wanted to keep to my promise, so sorry if there are mistakes!**

**5 reviews = next chapter**

**IDEAS PEOPLE!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Leo's POV**

Leo was ready to bash his head into a wall. First he had to put his beautiful ship in the hands of a son of Hades, Athena and a daughter of... what was that whatever-her-name-was-wailing-Athena-mother-goddess-called. Yeah, that idea didn't really settle well with him. And then he had to go on the hunt for a scroll that – with his luck – would be a radar for monsters to come frolicking from everywhere towards them. Not to mention his partners in crime for this were two daughters of Ares – Mars whatever, Leo was too sick of that complication to care – and neither of them seemed to know what to make of him, which made him more than a little edgy... yeah his quest sucked, big time.

Oh well, at least Leo got to drive to Rome instead of Nico touching his baby of a ship. He shivered at the image, that really didn't set well with him. The image of him getting back to his beautiful ship to find it painted black so dark it was tinged purple and covered in skulls and crossbones and human skulls... Yikes, that just downright freaked him out.

_Push it out of your head Valdez, right now. Go, shew! Out of my head!_

Agh, he was going crazy.

"Well, I wouldn't say crazy." A voice said behind him.

He turned but there was no one there. He recognised that voice, but it was so raspy Leo couldn't remember. Something about the voice had made his skin crawled, but something had caught his attention, as if it was calling out to him. Leo shook his head. Yeah, he was going crazy. _Crazy as a normal demigod can get at least. _

"How much longer?" Eliza asked behind him. He jumped. His mind had wondered so far away he barely recognised the clouds. He put on autopilot. A daydreaming driver was a bad driver.

"It takes a while to get to Rome." He answered her. Last time it had taken them a few days, but he didn't really want to admit that to Eliza.

Eliza sighed then grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and hauled him to the conference room.

"A simple 'follow me' would suffice." Leo choked out as she continued to drag him. Eliza dumped him on a couch in the stress filled room. Leo could barely breathe as dominance filled the room. The two daughters of Ares/Mars didn't seem to know what to make of each _other_ and it was an ongoing staring contest with everyone watching intently, not knowing how to break the unnerving silence.

Leo couldn't help but fidget as the room resumed its silence: no longer filled with the stomping of Eliza's feet. After another ten minutes Leo's ADHD got the best of him.

"For the love of Hephaestus give it a rest you two! We get it, it's a giant Olympic battle for whoever is calling the freaking shots, well cut off the staring contest, you haven't done _anything_!"

Leo figured they would turn their glares on him and create a brand new contest: _Who can turn poor defenceless Leo into a big pile of goo first!_ But surprisingly – and thankfully – Eliza turned towards him and rolled her eyes.

"Well then Leo, tell us how you really feel." She shot another look at Clarisse and paced across the room. Leo inwardly groaned. _Great,_ He thought. _Another girl like Annabeth who paces when she thinks._ This was just getting better and better.

"We need a strategy when we get there."

What was it with girls and strategies?

Clarisse grunted. "How's this for a strategy: we go in, smash a couple of monsters, grab the scroll, smash more monsters, get back here lick-a-die-split."

"Who says lick-a-die-split?" Leo asked, pronouncing every syllable of the word he'd never heard being used before.

"I do. You got a problem with that, punk?" She growled.

"No, no." Leo said quickly. "Licking a dying splint, very macho." He quipped dryly.

"Why you-"

"Shut up you two." Eliza said.

"She started it." Leo pointed.

"And I'm going to finish it." Clarisse began to stand but Eliza pinned her with a glare that stopped her in her tracks just long enough for her to get to her and push her back down in her seat, which just happened to be across from Leo, which might have been a bad idea on his part.

Eliza looked over at him and raised an eyebrow. "So you're Lucy's little nephew everyone's been talking huh?"

Leo wasn't sure if the amusement in her voice was about his appearance or the fact that he was sarcastic, but he still found it an insult. Sure, he wasn't perfect like Lucy practically was, but that didn't mean he was all flaws. Sometimes he wished people would look past his humour, look past his appearance.

"Yeah," He imagined his face must have been a bit scowl-ish because Eliza let a hint of a smile touch her face.

Eliza shook off her humour and faced Leo and Clarisse as if she was the team captain which both bugged and relaxed Leo. Lucy had told _him_ about the quest first, she'd told him what to do in person, yet here Eliza was, acting as if she controlled them. But at the same time Leo was thankful; him the leader? They'd be dead by the time they stepped off the boat. "So," Eliza started looking at Clarisse as if she was the trouble maker. "First we have to _find_ Hades' temple, not march into a town square like we own it with no idea where to go, _Clarisse."_

Clarisse rolled her eyes.

"Yo, son of Athena?" Eliza called to Malcolm.

Poor Malcolm stumbled as if death had called, but despite that he looked at Eliza confidently, though Leo wouldn't have blamed him if he'd had cowered.

He nodded his response and Eliza seemed to find this entertaining; that he was trying to hide his fear of her.

"You into Architecture like your sis?"

Malcolm shrugged. "A little, though not obsessed."

Leo thought it best not to let that little tid- bit get back to Annabeth.

"You happen to know anything about a temple for Hades in Rome."

Malcolm had to think about it for a while before he came to a conclusion. "It would be Pluto in Rome but as long as I've studied there has never been one for Pluto. Mars, Bellona, Venus, Apollo, even Hercules, but not for Pluto, my guess is it's either hidden or it disappeared from mythology."

Eliza grunted. "Well, there's our first problem." She said.

Leo was about to ask something but it died in his throat as he saw something behind Clarisse. Directly above her head on the wall was a swipe of blood, and written in it like a finger trace was a single word that Leo had heard having been said more this week then in his whole life.

_Mine._

"Eliza?" He choked, and pointed to the smear. His hand was shaking. He couldn't control his breathing.

"What Leo?" She looked at where his hand was pointing and frowned. "What are you looking at?"

Did she not see it? Leo blinked and the smear vanished before his eyes. His hand began to shake. _Piper_. She had to be here, but he got a cold feeling and somehow, he thought it wasn't Piper. But who?

"Leo?" Rose asked gently. "You're not crazy," She said as if reading his mind. "Just breathe." She was in front of him in a heartbeat. "What did you see?"

He _couldn't_ breathe. He couldn't _move. _He was paralyzed. His vision dimmed slightly, like a laptop that was running out of power. He saw the smudge again but it read something different.

_You can't escape._

Rose grabbed his hand and turned in his line and sight and must have seen it this time, but judging by the way everyone else was frowning at the wall they couldn't.

"She's here." Rose said quietly as if she was talking to a mouse, as if she was afraid Jinx would hear her and bolt.

"Who's here?" Eliza asked.

Rose swallowed. "I don't know." She admitted. "There are two options."

Eliza's eyes narrowed. "Face us you coward!" She yelled to the ceiling.

Rose looked at her as if she'd lost her mind. "Shut up!" She hissed in a hushed shout.

Eliza ignored her. "Where are you? What do you want?" She demanded.

After a few agonising seconds of tense silence. Silence thick enough that you could slice a knife through, with difficulty, Rose let out an unladylike sound in the back of her throat.

"You shouldn't have yelled." She accused. Her controlled voice more scary than Eliza's raised one.

Eliza glared at her. "It got rid of her didn't it?"

"She's not our enemy, we could have helped her." Somehow Leo doubted that, he doubted it a lot. He began to shiver uncontrollable. Rose pressed her palm to his shoulder to try and calm him, but he continued to shake.

Then they all heard it.

A slice through the air, like knife against a greater and Leo cried out. He gripped his fist which was now bleeding. He felt blood drip down on his face, and there was suddenly a pool of it on the floor in the centre of all of them, more of it dripping down from the ceiling. Slowly, everyone looked up and Leo could see the horror on their faces. Leo was the last to look up at the stained ceiling with the words written in blood this time. Each letter as big as a body, going from one side of the room to the other. Leo was dyslexic but he was so frightened that he could read it faster than the rest.

_YOU CANNOT ESCAPE_

Leo felt everything around him pale in comparison to the bright, crimson words. He felt like his world was tipping, and he could smell the stench of the blood, so horrible he wanted to vomit.

He carefully opened his fisted hand and looked down at the bloody mess that was his palm. It was a clean slice, but blood welled everywhere.

Rose gulped. "Leo," She tried to say it as calmly and softly as she could but Leo couldn't think past the fear and so that's what he heard in her voice. "I think it's in your blood."

"Uh, guys?" Nico asked. The first sound the son of Hades had made since they'd stepped on the Argo. He pointed to behind Leo. "There's more."

Leo turned, not wanting to know what was behind him, wondering if it could possibly be any worse.

And it was. She was there, behind him. He eyes were hollow but violet, not black. Her hair was bronze and long, curled to perfection the way Leo had first seen her. The pretty girl who was cheeky, cocky and joked around with him. Who had hidden behind a shield of humour just like him. This was the old bronze girl Jinx. Not the fiery haired and tempered witch that was her suicidal, bloodthirsty clone.

This was the old Jinx and she looked scared. She looked defeated. She looked tired.

"Please," She begged sounding like a gentle kitten. "Please." She whimpered. She was looking at Leo, pleading with everything she had left. She was asking _him. _Which shocked Leo almost as much as her appearance. "Make. It. Stop." She pleaded. "Just make it stop, take it away." She was practically grovelling, Leo knew she was talking to him, but he didn't know how to help her. He didn't know how to save her.

"Please!"

Leo didn't move, didn't blink. He was paralysed by fear and confusion.

"PLEASE!" She screamed, rattling the room, everything else happened so fast that Leo could barely keep up. She lunged towards him. Eliza lunged for her, knocking her to the ground and when the shaking topped Eliza was holding a dagger. The sacrificial dagger Leo had used on Hazel.

It was dripping with blood and as Leo looked at it he fainted just as he heard the horrible sounds he recognised as griffins landing on the deck. Then everything went black.

**5 reviews = next chapter but I DO NEED yr thoughts and ideas! Plz people, I don't bite, it can be flames for all I care!**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Leo's POV

If Leo had been conscious when he heard the griffins he would have smacked himself in the head. He also needed to remind himself to ask Lucy to create a music box of her singing because as soon as he blacked out dreams wrapped around him, as if punishing him for being immune to them for so long.

Leo could barely see a thing. At first he thought he was swimming in darkness. He could smell the dank, stale stench of dried blood. The air felt damp and cold as if it had been heavily raining and Leo was ready to freeze to death.

Then everything was suddenly bright, as if he was in a spotlight. He took him a while to get his bearings straight as the light suddenly became more even. When his vision only became mildly blotchy he saw Jason... or what was left of him.

Jason was hanging by his wrists by nails hammered right through the gaps in his bones. His face was as pale as milk, there was a big knot on his forehead from being hit several times. Blue, black and red covered his body. His lip was cut and swollen, he had a black eyes and his shirt was missing, with slices all across his chest. For a second Leo thought he was going to be sick, then panic and fear filled his chest. Oh gods, don't be dead Jason. Leo couldn't move he was too paralyzed. He didn't know if Jason was breathing, and if he was it was barely at all, Leo couldn't even make out the smallest movements of his chest. The dank room made Leo shiver before the far wall opposite Jason and to Leo's right disappeared long enough for Piper and Jinx to step through before it was back again. No exits.

Piper scowled at Jason. "I still think we should have skinned him first."

Leo felt his blood run cold, he was in plain sight but he prayed that they didn't see him.

Jinx shook her head and tutted at Piper. "If you did that with so little experience he would be dead before the others got here, you want him alive. Then you want to enjoy him."

Piper rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She looked different, a lot.

Her hair had steadily tinged red at the ends as if she'd dip-dyed it, which against Leo's will made him think was actually quite cool, but he knew better than to know she'd dyed it. Like Jinx, the curse was affecting her appearance. Her eyes were still as black and Leo couldn't help but think that was very significant, but how he had no idea. The J in her neck was burning bright and Leo saw that the words on her arms had spread outwards forming patterns of flames. The scariest thing that made Leo know this wasn't the real Piper was that for the first time since the Aphrodite blessing, Piper was wearing makeup. Her eyeliner had been done Egyptian style and behind that eye shadow like a flame which Leo could almost swear was moving. Her face was covered in powder and on her cheek was a picture like a tattoo of a flame just framing her face, but Leo could see it went to the back of her ear.

Jinx looked over at Piper with a raised eyebrow. "The curse looks good on you." She commented.

Piper smiled cruelly, "of course it does, I was destined for this." She said smugly.

Jinx rolled her eyes, as if this were a normal, annoying puberty problem.

"I hear you're having problems." Piper teased.

Jinx growled. "So, the light side took over for a few minutes." She admitted as if it was nothing. "She couldn't do anything, all she could do was beg." She snarled. "Like she thought he would actually help her, he just sat there." Leo felt his stomach fill with guilt. Jinx had used those few precious seconds to ask _him_ for help and he hadn't done anything, he felt ashamed. "Sometimes there are problems, you'd be lucky not to have any."

Piper narrowed her eyes. "I'm perfect." She said. "I can't do anything wrong, I won't have any problems."

Leo blinked. This defiantly wasn't Piper, this was the complete opposite of Piper, everything she hated to be or hated in other people, like Drew. In fact that's sort of what she now reminded Leo of now. A slightly bloodthirsty Drew, it was disgusting.

Jinx snorted. "Keep telling yourself that, princess." Then mumbled as she walked towards Jason. "Royal pain in the ass."

She smacked Jason across the face, pulling him from his sleep. His eyes snapped open and he instantly began struggling.

"That's a waste of time boy-o. If I were you I'd stay still." Jason was dangling, and judging by the way his ankles were bleeding if he dropped he'd break them. Leo guessed that was done on purpose, so that if Jason did escape he wouldn't be able to get away.

"What are you going to do this time?" personally I was surprised Jason could still speak; I would have been too terrified to speak.

"Hmm, I'm not sure. Piper?"

Piper's eyes raked slowly, calculatingly over Jason. She seemed casual about this, with a mischievous sparkle in her eyes, leaning against the wall as if she had all the time in the world. This freaked Leo out all the more. She cocked her head almost innocently which was exactly the opposite of what it was. Honestly, Leo wasn't sure if she was checking Jason out or figuring out the best way to torture him.

"I think we've had enough of the torture don't you think Jinx."

Jinx pretended to choke herself with her finger down her throat. "Well, I'm not watching."

If possible, Jason became even paler. "Why are you here Jinx?" He asked desperately. Even to Leo it was obvious he was trying to stall.

Jinx popped her head. "Piper and I have something in common. We were both looked down on when we were lighter. We both suffer from hard emotions, we both find it easier to be darker ignoring our heartfelt emotions and welcoming the darker side of us-"

"Piper!" Jason said desperately. "This isn't you! You're better than this. You were the one who was brave enough to stand up to the giants and force them to do your will! You're good! I'm sorry I hurt you! I'm so sorry! Please Piper I never wanted this to happen."

I didn't expect anything of it, and it was obvious Jason didn't either but he still pleaded with everything he had. Like Jinx had... and it worked.

Piper's image flickered. For a brief second she was back to normal, no red hair, no tattoos but the 'J' on her neck was still there. Her image flickered back and forth until the normal Piper was there. She looked terrified staring down at her hands as if they had popped off of her wrists. She looked around the room.

"W-what have I... what have I done."

"Piper!" Jason said desperately. "Look at me!"

She did as he asked and her eyes widened. Her bottom lip began to tremble. "Did I... did I-"

"Piper, it's okay, you're okay! Piper, I'm so, so sorry!"

Piper looked like she was about to step towards him but Jinx screamed.

"Piper, he _betrayed_ you! We are sister's you and I, we were both abandoned by our soulmates, both our soulmates didn't want us!"

Piper shook her head, her pupils started expanding, the black taking over the colour.

"Piper!" Jason pleaded. "My dad made me, I was coming for you! I love you!"

Piper froze, the pupils going back to normal. She looked at Jason, teary eyed.

Jinx screamed again and was in front of Jason again and punched him so hard he was unconscious.

Leo's eyes burst open. The room was completely empty. He vaguely heard sounds up on deck but it was quiet. He crept up trying to be as quiet as possible. His friends had been caught. A griffin was dangling all his friends by it's talons. How he had managed to capture Eliza and Rose he had no idea but it had. It kept swinging them like play toys and Leo felt sick to his stomach. He felt a sense of da-ja-vu of when it was the same situation with Jason and Piper, but he had a feeling it was going to be a lot more difficult.

Leo crept the edges of the ship, he felt paralyzed by fear from his dream. Jason was alive, there was still hope for Piper... and Jinx.

And now Leo knew the truth. There was no one left, he really _was_ Jinx's soulmate. He was the only one who could help her.

He prayed the griffins wouldn't see him as he crept along the edge to the controls for the ship, this had to work.

He couldn't help remember when he had been talking to frank so long ago on the Argo, talking about Hazel. Jinx has smashed a plate and stormed off, only now that made sense. So many more things made sense now.

As quietly, and efficiently as he could, he grabbed a remote and some mechanics from his pocket. The levers and buttons and Nintendo wii would attract too much attention. He grabbed the control chip and, as fast as he could, he started work on the silent device before the power in the ship switched off at the generator and they descended to the ground. He had about ten minutes till that happened and he didn't know if he would make it.

As he worked with his quick hands he also remembered when he and jinx had worked together against the giant, he couldn't remember the name of, streaks of light had poured out of them, their power had combined, it had been such an obvious sign and Leo had missed it. He'd ignored Jinx.

He fought against the gadgets that didn't want to fit, as quickly as he could he grabbed an oil can from his tool belt and adjusted all the gadgets in the little box of a remote.

His friends were still dangling and Leo could see the two griffins had created a game similar to catch with them, which did not look fun on his friend's side of things. He could hear them grunting and screaming – though it sounded more like Nico than the girls screaming – and a lot of cussing.

Leo crept at a speed which could have counted as sprinting, he figured the griffins wouldn't notice him while they were playing catch, but he never listened to Annabeth's boring lectures so he had no idea how good their hearing or their sight was, so he thought it better to not risk either.

When he got to the side he pointed the control down at the oars. Just in time for the chip to connect with the ship so it wouldn't fall from the sky. The ship obeyed his command and he sprinted for cover so the griffins wouldn't see him.

The oars of the ship instantly started doing weird movements that was not in the direction of where they were going so the ship was bobbing about in midair like a giant bird drunk on helium. The griffin's noticed immediately and one of them went down to check out the situation.

Then Leo realized a flaw. _Stupid Valdez, stupid, stupid._ If the griffin dropped his friends from that height they would be dead from the fall. He pushed a combination of buttons on the control and a sail unhooked over the griffin like a net, making the ship go rigid, but trapping the griffin.

The griffin did exactly what he thought – and hoped – it would; it stopped and flung the sheet off, just a few feet above the deck. Before Leo lost his chance he blasted a volume of fire towards the creature and it burst into a pile of sand and dropped his friends with a small thud.

The second griffin rocketed upwards and Leo blast it with another hit before it could come anywhere near. When he was sure it was gone. He collected as much of the sand from the other from deck and threw it over the edge to stop it from reforming as quickly as possible.

Eliza looked up at him with a huge grin. "I'm beginning to see the Luna crest in you, nice one!"

Leo knew it was vague but he felt proud that someone had said that.

Nico spat out griffin sand and gagged. "Oh, man, next time Leo can you blast it not directly above our head."

"That's what you get for watching flying pigeons." Malcolm said dryly.

"Your welcome." Leo mumbled.

"Thank you Leo." Rose said.

"How did they catch you?" Leo asked.

"Struck us from behind." Clarisse grunted. "They were not as proud at the beginning so they were smarter, thought you were dead and beat us from behind." She admitted coldly.

"Well," Eliza said, looking refreshed. "There's one problem solved, nothing like almost dying to start a day, who feels like researching Pluto's temple?"

Over 2,000 words BAM!

5 review = next chapter, but I need ideas people, unless I get one idea or way to improve or whatever it doesn't count, cause frankly I'm getting exhausted.

Happy New Year!


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 **

**Annabeth's POV**

"So," Percy started. "How do we get to this mystery monument?"

Ellie smiled at him. "I suppose you won't want to fly by plane will you?"

Percy's eye widened and Annabeth barely resisted the urge to laugh because it was such a serious matter. She quickly schooled her expression.

"Please no," Percy pleaded and Annabeth let a small smile cross her face at his expression.

Ellie shook her head with silent giggles. "Don't worry, we'll have to travel by sea, I doubt Zeus is in the happiest mood with us, better safe than sorry."

**~~***Line Break***~~**

Percy was perfectly happy manning an olden ship. Ellie watched from the side of the huge ship, her eyes watching the waves and the patterns of the sails in the wind. Her expression was awed with everything and she smiled at the slightest things in the waves.

Annabeth looked at her curiously out of the corner of her eye.

"First time on the sea?" Percy had to raise his voice over the wind for her to hear him.

Ellie looked over at him and shrugged. "Never really knew how much he likes us." Annabeth knew by us she meant children of Metis. "We assumed because of the feud between the two it was better to be safe than sorry."

Percy glanced at her with an unreadable expression before he went back to looking at the waves ahead, his grip on the wheel slackening to pull Annabeth closer. His arm draped around her shoulder and he drove with one hand. Annabeth wondered how he could read the waves so easily, he hadn't even needed to ask which direction, or where about Crete in Greece was, Annabeth doubted he knew where, but she guessed it was a son of Poseidon thing.

She took comfort in the wind blowing her hair and her boyfriend's sent towards her. She unconsciously leant towards him and rested her head on his shoulder, he didn't seem to mind.

"How long do you think it will take to get there?" Annabeth asked him. He was the sea know-it-all.

He shrugged. "Rome is on the way to Greece so it'll take longer than last time. A week maybe."

Annabeth barely held back a groan. This ship didn't have the protection of the Argo, the Argo made it seem more like there were only three demigods instead of nine or ten, this ship probably didn't have that, although it was Lucy's ship and they never knew what she had up her sleeve, with what she had planned for the last prophecy.

"Hopefully, there won't be as many attacks this time."

Ellie snorted, somehow having heard them from so far away. "The journeys half the run or the adventure."

Annabeth knew how true that was, especially for demigods, true the battle was always the most _challenging_, but it was always the journey where they got the most _attacks._

Ellie turned away from the ocean and focused on the two of them. Annabeth knew that expression, she recognised it in Leo, sometimes she saw it in Piper, sometimes Millie, and she recognised it from herself whenever she saw Beckendorf and Silena together so long ago, years ago when her heart had been so torn.

"Ellie?" She asked cautiously, not wanting to burst her bubble. "Have you found your soulmate?"

She knew the answer before Ellie shook her head. It was written all over her face, no matter how good someone's poker face was it was difficult to hide hurt like that. Especially from someone as vigilant as Annabeth.

"I'm sorry," Annabeth found herself apologizing.

She saw from the corner of her eye Percy look at pitifully, Ellie seemed to ignore it but Annabeth wasn't sure if it was because she didn't want pity or if she was embarrassed about it.

She just shrugged and waved it off. Ellie tried for a sarcastic smile, "no worries Annabeth." She looked mournfully at the waves. "He's out there somewhere, he's just not ready for me yet."

_Or he's not alive yet._ Annabeth thought. She wondered what that was like, living a life with an empty space, waiting centuries just for it to be filled. Now she understood why some of the soldiers had been so jealous of Annabeth and Percy when they arrived, it had seemed so easy for them. Annabeth disagreed but she could see where they were coming from. She also understood how they had been so against Leo, Frank and Jason having to find their soulmates. If you got it right, the sacrificial ceremony could be special. Annabeth remembered how when she found Percy she felt like she'd lost a symbolic bond with him, he hadn't changed but they'd both lost their little souvenirs from holding up the sky and Annabeth had been terrified when it had gone that things would never be the same again, it would never feel as real. Now they had a new bond, a stronger one that wasn't going to disappear, she knew how special it was.

Still Annabeth couldn't imagine a life waiting for a person you didn't even know was alive, what he looked like, how he acted. It sounded like a horrible way to live. As if picking up on her jumbled emotions Percy squeezed her shoulder affectionately, she looked over to his smiling face and he whispered: "We're together. I'm not going anywhere."

Annabeth couldn't help the smile that crossed her face. But she felt like changing the subject.

"How much do you know about this curse, Ellie?" She asked.

Ellie smiled bitterly. "A lot."

Annabeth wasn't going to let it go and they all knew it. "Eliza had it didn't she, how did she get it?"

Ellie didn't answer at first then she sighed. "Eliza had a few issues with Heracles after that, um," She coughed. "Situation, Heracles and Zeus weren't the happiest people in the world. Because of this they turned her emotions painfully intense, she fell in love with Achelous because of it and he rejected her, as the story begins of the emotional curse."

"How do you break it?"

"Depends, for Eliza it was pride, Achelous obviously wasn't her soulmate so it wasn't as strong, she had to forget him and move on, granted her emotions are still heightened, her soulmate will fix that when he comes along, but she's still a little... miffed with Zeus and his spawn from with her little... spat she had with Zeus."

"Miffed?" Percy scoffed. "Is that what you call it?"

Ellie ignored him. "But Piper and Jinx's is stronger, their soulmates rejected them, only they can help them, but it'll take time, it took Eliza years to cure her, but she hadn't created and unlocked a complete dark side so it was easier to control her, with it not being as strong and her not being against the gods and everything."

"So, how can they help them?" Annabeth asked.

Ellie sighed. "To be honest I don't know, and Jinx... she's too far gone, she was so heartbroken...I... I don't think we can save her."

**5 reviews = next chapter, PLEASE READ BELLOW!**

**So sorry if it's ruff but frankly I'm just too tired to read through it and make something bigger in the amount of time I'm given, I have to start getting ready for school now guys so I'm sorry it's nearly stopped my ongoing updates... :-( I did well I think, I did 12 chapters in the hols thats gotta be a record! Maybe I can upload a few more but I dunno...**


	22. Chapter 22

**OKAY, BEFORE YOU ALL YELL AT ME, GIVE ME A SECOND! I CAN ONLY UPDATE ON WEEKENDS BECAUSE I HAVE NO SOCIAL LIFE SO I PUT MYSELF UP TO WAAAAY TOO MANY EXTRE CARICULAMS, AND FOR THE LAST 4 WEEKS I HAD TO CATCH UP, I WAS ILL, I HAD AN EXEAT AND SO ON, SO I'M REALL, REALLY SORRY!**

**Chapter 22**

**Hazel's POV**

_Well, that could have been better. _There was nothing like an adrenaline rush to quicken you're heart rate and shove the spinning spheres away by sheer will power. Hazel's heart beat picked up and her panic saved her. Using all her fear, anger and frustration as her fuel, she used all her energy to shove the tips inwards so they were no longer quite so menacing, but n matter how much Hazel tried she couldn't shove all five of them away.

Hazel was so belief broken that for a second she thought they weren't going to make it. She braced herself for a death again, before her eyes shot open. _NO!_ She thought. _No! I won't give up!_ With the last of her strength, she heaved against a single sphere and it crashed to the side, leaving them a gaping space to sprint out.

That wasn't the end of their problems, because as soon as they escaped they were lost to the maze-like mechanic shop. It was bigger than the Argo and stretched for what seemed like miles, but Hazel was so exhausted that she passed out a few times when they started exploring, eventually they came to a stop where there was a pit of unfinished bronze armour.

"This," Sarah said,

"Is getting ridiculous!" Megan finished.

Hazel was too tired to get annoyed at them for finishing each other's sentences. She did, however, grit her teeth. "What now?" she asked.

The twins looked between each other then at the space surrounding them. "There's not much we can do," Megan said.

"We're stuck here until we can figure out how to get out, we might as well split up and look for the bike."

"_Split up?" _Frank asked bewildered. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"No," The twins said, both smiling.

"So, let's get started," Sarah said. "I'll go this way." She then took off to the left.

"And I'll go this way," Megan took off in the opposite direction.

Frank cleared his throat. "Umm, I guess I'll go that way,"

Hazel nodded, but before she let him go she kissed his cheek. "Don't let yourself get hurt Zhang!" Then she took off, her cheeks heating up.

She examined rooms filled with scattered metal, jewels, priceless mechanic machines that Hazel had no idea what they used for. She passed a room filled with motor bikes, that each had a different adjustment, like metal cup holders that popped out drink covers, and poisonous darts, or a seat warmer that could also be used as a parachute and seat ejector. Hazel silently vowed never to go near any of them.

Hazel didn't miss the fact that the further she went, the more she realised she had no idea how to get back, and the weaker she became, and the more her conscious thought seemed to dim; as if she was still half asleep and she was made to do grade A math equations at the crack of dawn.

After what seemed like hours, Hazel came across a second level that levelled out into a corridor, bordered by armed suits of armour, which made her very nervous. As she walked past them, she heard very silent creaks, as if someone was oiling old mechanics then twisting it to make sure it went okay. But she was so tired she didn't pay it any attention.

That is until an iron, creaky voice called out to her; _"Dried Earth and Metal: Daughter of Pluto."_

Hazel whirled round to see the whole corridor of armoured guards head's had turned towards her. Squeakily, like a cat scratching a white board, the armoured guards bent their joints at right angles like robots and stepped off their podiums.

"_No trespassers." _They said. "_Hephaestus is no friend of Hades, and the Romans are not welcome here."_

Hazel whimpered. She wanted to run, but she realized all her strength had been sapped from her. The rooms had steadily been draining her strength, knowing fully she could control metal, they'd drained her so much, she couldn't so much as bend a metal pick.

"I'll fight you!" she threatened, but her voice sounded weak and pathetic even to herself. "I've fought worse than you." But never when she was so weak. She was exhausted; those metal spheres had drained her so much she was surprised she hadn't blacked out. And the rooms had been making it worse. She was ready to drop; she could barely pick up her _Sparta. _"Leave mechanical... things!"

If they had been emotional, she was sure they would have laughed, but they continued to pursue her. She was trapped; she wasn't getting out of this.

_Frank!_ She thought desperately. But she knew it was useless, only Percy and Annabeth had that kind of bond, because Annabeth had the Mark of Athena. But she guessed something in her wanted that to be her last thought.

She closed her eyes and waited, knowing this time she wasn't getting out by pride, nothing could save her now.

Then she heard the crash of metal, and the roar of a tiger, and an elephant. Then she felt warm, strong arms wrap around her.

Frank picked her up, his cheeks tinged red from running, as if he'd sprinted all the way here.

"H-how did you find me?"

Frank panted. "I don't know," he took a deep breath. "I just knew you were in trouble, and something lead me to you." He set her down gently. "Are you okay?"

Hazel shook her head. "This place is taking my energy," She looked at Frank and noticed that apart from running and looking a bit winded, he didn't seem to have lost valuable energy. She didn't think she looked any better, she was probably exceptionally pale, and droopy eyed. "I think it's something to do with the metal balls. This place figured out who I was and knew how to drain me, the metal must have drained and overwhelmed me."

Frank brought her back in his arms. She hadn't even realised she'd been shaking. "Come on, we'll go together." He took her hand with still pink cheeks, which she guessed wasn't left over from running.

They walked for what felt an eternity, but eventually they came to the third floor and in a chaos of junk and valuables, piled high to the ceiling they saw the bike. Piled all the way to the top.

"Great," Frank said. "How do you think we get it?"

Hazel looked up at the strange vehicle, with broken wheels, like a game character she saw some of her new present friends playing. She was still too drained to move it, and besides she was too far away.

"_Blood and destruction." _A voice said behind them. Hazel froze and turned to see similar suits of armour, but carrying guns. Like the kind poachers carried on a hunt for bears or other wild animals. _"Evaporated sea water." _The suit of armour continued to chorus with the rest, pointing their guns right at them.

A clamp went down and grabbed the bike and lifted it even farther away from them, all the way on the other side of the huge pile, they'd have to climb over mountains of junk, all of which would be as difficult as running through sand.

"_Son of Mars."_

The doors slammed closed, and Hazel could hear loud locks click into place, and a spot light fell on them, like search lights for criminals.

Hazel saw other mechanics, and valuable things being dumped in the area where the bike was. Everything that was dropped was swallowed in a hidden black hole, surrounded by junk like well. Everything that was dropped was swallowed like quicksand. And the bike was steadily being pulled towards it.

"_Prepare, child of Earth and child or War, you are about to be exterminated."_

**Sorry it's short but I literally did it all in half an hour to spare, and I'm sorry it takes so long but I literally only have the weekends, so thank you all for being so patient, I'll try to update next weekend!**

**Xxx**


	23. Chapter 23

**Okay, let's get something straight! I've gone up to my GCSE's which means I can't not pay attention in lessons and write instead! The school and my friends drag me to school every weekend. So I have no time to write even in Half term, and whatever you call it in America or wherever. So I'm sorry if it takes so long DEAL WITH IT! Some people take months in between, so cut me some slack! At Christmas I updated EVERYDAY, was that not enough for you? So don't push me now! Cuz that was proof I do this **_**WHEN I CAN!**_

**Chapter 23**

**Hazel's POV**

Well... that could have gone better...

They didn't have many options:

_Bargain._

_Trickery._

_Attack.___

None of those sounded too good. Hazel seriously doubted they could look the suits of armour in the face and ask: _Hey we only need that bike, how about you let us go, we give you absolutely nothing in return and this place is exactly like it was before we came except you lose a very valuable bike? Sound good?_

Yeah, that wasn't going to work. And Hazel seriously doubted they could fight these guys.

_Trickery? _With a bunch of high tech, genius robot suits of armour?

Well, they were going to die anyway. _Let's give it a shot. _Hazel thought.

"Hey, let's think about this." She said as calmly as she could. "We're here for entertainment, right?"

"_Entertainment: __The action of providing or being provided with amusement or enjoyment." _The robots said. "_Hephaestus has us supply maximum entertainment."_

Frank scratched his head. "Uh, yeah. So what is so entertaining about killing us?" he asked.

Hazel nodded. "Action and suspense is out. Unless you're Mars of course."

"_Mars." _The machines hissed. "_Our creator does not like Mars."_

"Exactly!" Hazel said in relief. "So, why make him happy with killing us? How about trying to make someone Hephaestus likes happy?" She asked. "He'd like that wouldn't he?"

"_Aphrodite: Goddess of Love and Beauty." _The robots said immediately and Hazel thought: _Uh oh._

"Venus?" Frank whispered. "Didn't Percy say something about Venus taking control of his love life?"

_Oh, yikes! _Hazel swallowed her embarrassment. "Of course!" She tried to say excitedly. "Romance is _so_ in right now!"

"_Romance: __A feeling of excitement and mystery associated with love."_

"Of course," Haze said. "Perhaps something mysterious?" She asked. "How about you mysteriously give us the bike, because as a surprise ending you secretly love us!"

The machines creaked. "_Love:_ _An intense feeling of deep affection. We cannot feel! We cannot lie!"_

Hazel swallowed. "O-of course n-not." She squeaked. "Um, maybe a fashion show then...? I'm sure Aphrodite would l-love that."

"_Stop stuttering girl, we cannot understand stutters!"_

"A fashion show!" She tried again. "Aphrodite would love that!"

The robots creaked, as if considering. "_Research!" _One screeched. _"We need proof that this is what Aphrodite wants!"_

_Uh oh..._

The was a sound like a computer virus then the robots looked back at them with glowing eyes. _"Lady Aphrodite's new love is couple names."_

Even though Hazel was not getting a good feeling about this, she couldn't help but think all this sounded absolutely ridicules coming out of a machine.

"Couple names!" Hazel forced out a fake squeal, though she was pretty sure it got stuck in her throat and sounded like a choking attack. "Yes! They are the best! And I'm sure Lady Venus would love a percabeth shout out!"

Hazel knew Percy and Annabeth were going to strangle her when they found out, but she tried to keep her thoughts positive.

"How about we get that bike with the broken wheels," She pointed to Nemesis' bike. "And me and Frank can go and get them? Lady Venus would love that a lot better than us!"

"_You are a couple?" _The machines asked.

_Oh darn. _"Um, well yeah, but Lady Venus hates _new_ couples! _Old _couples are _so_ in right now." Hazel tried to make a big show of her hands to make it seem like a sales deal and not a chance to escape... even though she hadn't really figured that bit out yet...

"_What is the difference?"_ The machines asked.

Hazel gulped.

"_What would you have this old couple do?" _They asked. _"You do it instead! You are not allowed to escape until proper entertainment has been made. Entertainment worthy of the gods!" _

_Me and my big mouth._ Hazel hadn't thought that far ahead. "Umm," Was it her imagination or did something flicker behind the robots. "Well, perhaps another god, like-"

"_Enough! We have a message from Olympus! The gods want Aphrodite entertainment!"_

_Oh come on! _Hazel thought. _It just had to be romance films in, didn't it? _

"Um, what do the gods want?" Frank asked.

Hazel wanted to step on his foot. She really didn't like this. She felt her face flushing and had to fan herself. Oh gods, could this get any worse? She shouldn't have asked.

"_The Lady Aphrodite wants to see her new couple. Kiss." _

Hazel had no idea how someone could demand something like that and make her terrified, but the robot did a good try. Hazel found herself shaking. In the distance she could hear the creak of the bike moving.

Before anything else could happen Hazel heard a clang. One of the robots was thrown off balance and a whole row of suits exploded.

They took their chance and ran to the black hole. The bike was a few feet from it. Hazel could hear the suits battling against something. Then it hit Hazel.

_The Athena twins! Thank the gods_! They sprinted as if through sand, jumped, ducked, rolled and practically swam through a mound of junk.

Hazel heard a crash and barely had time to scream as she heard and felt the wave of junk crashing over them like a tsunami wave. Hazel help her breath against the metal, she could feel jagged pieces ripping her clothing. She could feel the movement along the junk. But it didn't seem to stop, and too late did she realise that this wasn't water. She wouldn't float to the top like a toy. She dug her nails in a crack and hauled herself upwards, she just prayed that she was actually going up and the tsunami hadn't turned her upside down. She could feel blood drip down her forehead, arms and legs, the sticky solution sticking other knobs of junk to her and making the work ten times harder. She could feel her limbs stiffening, her oxygen level decreasing. Her mind began to panic but she clamped her mouth shut as hard as she could and refused to give up. But she could feel the exhaustion start to settle in. Her mind was so frantic that she started to grasp at bits of information. She realized an explosion had erupted the pile and forced it to move. She just prayed the twins would get the bike. She continued to heave and heave until she could hear voices.

"Hazel!" Frank called frantically. His sweet voice panicky and terror latching on. She heard the rustle of his digging for her and felt tears prickle her eyes, then she realised she'd stopped heaving and mentally cursed herself.

She heaved again and her hand broke the surface, but she was so exhausted she couldn't move anymore.

Something latched onto her hand and she gave a cry. That was until she realised it wasn't Frank. Metal crunched on her fingers and she screamed through the metal as she felt it crush her hand.

She was pulled up through the junk by the giant crane dangling just by her hand and she whimpered as she felt like it was being pulled out of her socket. She gasped at the air like a starved person, gulping it in like a drug, into her burning lungs.

She was being pulled towards the black hole.

It was moving faster now; the entire line was functioning ten times as fast and within a few seconds she was directly above the black hole.

What had happened to the bike? Where did this hole lead? What was going to happen to her? She felt the crane let go of her broken hand and suddenly she was falling.

She closed her eyes.

She screamed.

She cried.

Then... nothing.

**~~~*****Line Break*****~~~**

She had felt the landing, but it wasn't as hard as she had thought. She had felt the breath rush out of her.

She must have blacked out then, because the next time she opened her eyes she realised they weren't in Hephaestus' shop anymore. They were in a hotel lounge and frank's concerned face was in front of her. Smiling in a way so attentive hazel thought he was looking at a fragile child that could break if dropped, instead of her.

"Where are we?" She croaked.

"Empire state building." Answered a familiar voice, raspy voice. Hazel saw Nemesis standing with a fortune cookie in hand against her stupid bike. "A very nice show by the way," She smiled, but it looked more like a snarl. "I'll make sure to show it to you after this, very entertaining."

"Entertaining?" Frank snarled.

Nemesis ignored him and tossed the fortune cookie towards the twins who were standing behind Hazel.

"There my card, have Lucy crack it when I'm in need I'll come. She knows the rules of those cookies so no need to inform you or her."

"What rules?" Megan asked.

Nemesis did that grin again. "Doesn't matter, but she knows success comes at a price. Make sure you lot don't break it or trouble will arouse." She checked her watch. "Speaking of which, I think you better get going I have a feeling someone wants to talk to you."

She disappeared with a spark of cookie dust. Hazel had no idea what that meant, but she had a feeling their errand for Lucy had just gotten a bit more complicated.

**Sorry guys if it's bad or grammar is awful or what eves, but I seriously have no time, I tried to make it as funny and un-dark as possible because of the feedback I've been getting so plz do tell if you found it funny or not funny or **_**still**_** too dark and I'm going to do a repeat of my little ramble from the top so no need to read if u actually read my top AN:**

**Okay, let's get something straight! I've gone up to my GCSE's which means I can't not pay attention in lessons and write instead! The school and my friends drag me to school every weekend. So I have no time to write even in Half term, and whatever you call it in America or wherever. So I'm sorry if it takes so long DEAL WITH IT! Some people take months in between, so cut me some slack! At Christmas I updated EVERYDAY, was that not enough for you? So don't push me now! Cuz that was proof I do this **_**WHEN I CAN!**_


	24. HIATUS PLEASE READ

**OKAY, I KNOW YOU ARE ALL GONNA HATE ME BUT JUST HEAR ME OUT!**

**HERES HOW MY MONTHS BEEN:**

**-MY SCHOOL IS BEING TAKEN OVER. (OH, IM SORRY IT'S ****_MERGING? NO IT'S FUCKING _****NOT!)**

**-HALF MY FRIENDS ARE LEAVING ME.**

**-I HAVE TO GO TO A CRAP SCHOOL THAT HAS A DEVIOUS HEADMASTER THAT HAS SOMEHOW WON OVER MY PARENTS.**

**ON TOP OF ALL THAT I'VE GOT WRITTERS BLOCK AND IM IN THE MIDDLE OF GCSE'S (****_DUNNO WHAT THE HELL ITS CALLED IN THE US) _****I HAVE 2 CONTROLLED ASSESSMENTS!**

_**AND IM PISSED AT THE HEAD OF GOVENERS! ME AND MY BEST FRIEND ARE PLANNING TO WRECK HIS CAR! SHHHH!**_

**SO BECAUSE OF ALL THAT I ****_SERIOUSLY _****CAN'T WRITE! I AM SO SORRY! SO UNTIL IM A BIT ALMED DOWN IM PUTTING MY STORY ON HOLD!**

**IF YOU WANT TO HELP YOU CAN SEND IDEAS CUZ I AM LITTERALLY STUMPED AND BLANK ON IDEAS SO PLZ REVIEW, IM IDEAS, SUGGESTIONS OR ANYTHING THAT CAN HELP!**

**AND PPPPPLLLLLLEEEEEEAAAAASSSSSE EEE NOTHING NEGATIVE!**


	25. CRUCIAL TO STORY! READ!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Okay, I'll try and make this short and sweet.**

**I know this isn't as popular as before cuz the real MoA is out. And I know its even less popular cuz im slow, but I've got no spare time and I keep getting busted fro writing in lessons. Plus its GCSE's, so like semi-finals for my USA buddies, and its really important**

**There are 3 options:**

**Continue this story after this term, which will be around July and then start a new story I've come up with after. This will only happen if you feed me ideas cuz I'm blank and so lost I don't know what to do.**

**Stop this story completely and after this term start a new story.**

**Put this story up for adoption and after this term start my new story.**

**That's the choice guys, and I am sorry but I just **_**cant**_** write this term! Please vote for what you thin I should do, or if you have any other ideas please tell me.**

**REVIEW or IM me as soon as possible, I'll make a decision by the votes or enthusiasm by next Monday.**

**I'm sorry I wasn't a better Updater or had as many ideas as I had before, so please if u do want me to continue feed ideas.**

**I love you all, thank you for the constant support!**

**~Percabeth99999**


End file.
